What he doesn't see
by Kit-Kat lov3r
Summary: Jasper often considers himself a monster, and a burden on the family. He hates his scars and what they represent. But what does alice think? Does she secretly despise his scars, or do they make her feel safe? Last chapter in Jaspers POV :
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I don't own anything. All rights and stuff go to the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer. Pleeeeeessseeee review. I wanna hear the truth :)

There are only a few things in the world that I really care about; only a few things that I would fight, or possibly kill for. One, of course, is my clothes. Another is my yellow Porsche given to me by my oh-so generous brother. But the last thing, the most important thing, is my husband...Jasper.

Jasper doesn't see himself like I do. He considers himself a monster and a burden on the rest of the family. He struggles with his past and can't even walk past a mirror without cringing. It took years for jasper to feel comfortable enough to even wear short sleeved shirts around me. To him, his scars are his personal demons sent straight from hell. The are constantly the cause of silent pondering and lonely nights. They are always mocking him, reminding him of the things hes done, of what hes been through. They remind him of the wars, of the time spent hunting, training and killing. Of the time spent with her.

Maria haunts his sleepless dreams. He hates what shes done to him. Not only physically but emotionally as well. He broke a lot of his spirit and his joy. Shes made him the guarded and quiet person that most people know. But only a few know the real him. Me, Peter and Charlotte. While hes no longer scared of Maria, he can't forget the horrible things that shes done. But things are getting better. Hes getting more involved with the rest of our family. You can sometimes see him wrestling with Emmett, who believes that he can win. But the truth is, jasper lets him win. He doesn't want to hurt him, and he enjoys Emmett's happy aurora that is given off after winning. You may also find him hanging with his " Twin", Rosalie, Or even comforting Nessie after a nightmare.

Jasper doesn't see himself as a strong person. He actually considers himself to be weak. But hes been through so much, and he still lives. He still fights his inner demons every single day. Life as an empath isn't an easy one. Hes often plagued by other peoples sadness and hurt. He also feels all of our thirsts, combined with his own. All of this makes jasper the strongest person I know.

He always asks me why I waited for his scarred self in that small cafe in Philadelphia. And he always gets mad at my answer. I always tell him that I find his scars beautiful and intriguing. Each scar has a story and a face behind it. While many of these stories are full of pain and sorrow, they show his true strength. The amount of scars show how many hes fought, and how many have lost against him. He always expects me to be frightened by them, but the opposite is actually true. His battle scars make me feel safe, protected even. They let me know that if it ever came down to it, jasper would be able to fight and win. The scars make him special and I love every single one of them.

My favorite scar is the one on his forearm, the one he got protecting me from the crazed newborns. Though I hated his interference at the time, I am filled with joy that he would voluntarily have pain inflicted upon himself just to keep me safe and free of pain.

I love absolutely everything about jasper. Though not everyone sees what I see, hes a sweet, funny and charming southern gentleman. Hes always on guard, ready to attack if somethings were to happen to his family. Once a soldier always a soldier. But when were alone, when its just our emotions around him, is when its the best.

Jasper has an amazing sense of humor. Hes always joking about something, which causes another amazing thing about him to arise... his laugh. When jasper's upset or really happy , his southern accent slips out, and mixed with his deep laugh it makes a sound that would stop my heart if it were to ever beat again.

I also love his arms. His arms are strong, muscular even. But they are also comforting, inviting and even warm. I love to curl up in his lap with the latest fashion magazine, and have him wrap his arms protectively around my waist.

While jasper hates so many things about himself, I can't find any flaws in him. I guess one persons personal flaws are another persons treasure.

As jasper comes into view after another fake wrestling match with Emmett, I can't help but feel love and  
>happiness for the man that has captured my unbeating heart. He is truly everything to me, and I doubt that I<br>could ever live without him. Hes saved me from a life of eternal loneliness.

" I love you too, Alice" jasper whispers in my ear after reading my emotions.

" Come on jazz, you need some new clothes after that match with Emmett."

I smile as I hear his deep laugh. " Alright Allie cat, whatever makes you happy," he says, picking me up and  
>spinning in a circle." But can I take a shower first?"<p>

" Only if I can join you", I add.

" I wouldn't have it any other way" he whispers as he leans down to kiss me." I love you, forever and always Mrs. Whitlocks."


	2. Rosalies Favorite

This story was suppose to be a one-shot, but people kept subscribing so I decided to continue. Please comment if you want another chapter :)

I own nothing. Everything belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer.

I may seem like a hateful person, but I actually do care about a few things. Some of those things may be obvious, Like my love for Emmett or nessie. But the other may not be so obvious. My love for my twin for eternity...Jasper.

While many people don't know it, our family included, Jasper and I are really close. We act more like siblings than the rest of my family. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice. But where more like best friends and shopping buddies. And Edward... well you can't pick your family. But jasper's different.

Jasper is extremely patient and calm. If I ever have something on my mind, or need to talk about something, I know jasper will sit with me and listen quietly. He will offer some of his amazing advise that he has gained over his long and eventful life.

I remember this one day as clear as if it were yesterday. Jasper and Alice had only been with our family for a couple months, and to say the least, I didn't trust the man with the scars. I was constantly rude and obnoxious to him. I never admitted it then, but I was actually scared of him. But this day changed all of that.

I was at home alone watching a movie. Edward and Emmett had gone to get the newest video game, Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was volunteering at the local homeless shelter, and Alice and Jasper were out hunting. The movie started off pretty good. A girl was engaged to the love of her life and was happily waiting for her wedding day. But awhile into the movie, things changed. "He" changed. The woman's fiancee began to hurt her. I quickly turned off the movie, but I was too late. The memories of Royce caused me to shake in fear and sadness.

I had only been crying for a mere minute when I heard a door slam shut. I felt a gush of wind and then strong arms pulling me into a tight embrace. I hears someone quietly humming a sweet and comforting song. I expected it to be Emmett, or maybe even Esme. But I was shocked when I looked into the face of my supporter. It was Jasper, the man I hated. The one that I was supposedly terrified of.

When I finally stopped crying, with Jasper's help, he asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I said no at first. So Jasper told me a story. He told me the story of Maria, and how she had used and abused him in many ways. He told me how he had thought he loved her, but that the love he had for her was nothing. Nothing compared to his love for Alice. He told me that he was the first person he has ever told, except for Alice. I felt honored that he trusted me with his story, so I told mine. Jasper helped me get over my past, all because he had been strong enough to put her behind him.

Ever since that day, I had considered Jasper my twin. But I often ask him why he ran back to help me. All he ever said was, " You're my sister, and I felt your hurt from miles away. I wanted...No, needed to ease it". I know that If I am ever sad or hurt, Jasper will run to me and say, "Who's butt am I kicking today?".

Emmett would hate the idea of me saying this, but Jasper is the strongest person in out family. He is a natural born leader and fighter. The things that hes taught us during the newborn battle was nothing compared to the things he can do. I know that if something were to happen to Carlisle, Jasper would make a terrific leader.

I love to just sit and talk to jasper. I know that I can talk to him about anything, and he wont make a joke out of it. He also wont tell a soul (HAHAHA... sorry, inside joke).

I think my whole family, excluding Alice, take Jasper for granite. Without him, our family would be an emotional mess. Jasper keeps the emotions in our family in check. Hes always reading and altering them to avoid any fight that might happen.

And those are just a few reasons that Jasper Hale is my favorite sibling.

Please review. I want to know if I should continue and write Nessie's view on her uncle...Or maybe Carlisle and Esmes view...?


	3. Carlisles View on Jasper

_Again, I don't own anything at all. I wish I did, but I'm not that talented :)_

_This one is in Carlisles Point of view. He was kinda hard to write about because their relationship isn't really mentioned in the books. But I tried. Please review!_

I use to catch my self thinking about my past, and wondering how I would get over all the things I've been through. I was scared I would be like my father, a cruel and heartless man. I use to think that I was really strong for getting past the abuse that I had lived with for over twenty years. I also thought about my job, and all the people that I had not been able to save. But when I met a certain someone, I realized that my problems were a mere raindrop in an ocean.

When Alice and Jasper first joined our family, Jasper seemed to stay in the background. He would shy away from any form of contact. He refused to share any information about his life before coming here. I had no clue how old he was, if he had any powers, and most importantly...how he got those scars.

It wasn't until Jasper and I were alone one day, that he told me his stories. He started off telling me about his rough home life. His father died when he was young, leaving him to take care of his mother, his two young sisters, a brother and his families farm.

Then when his family ran out of money, he joined the Civil War. I can see how jasper became a major. He was a natural born leader and fighter. I felt like a small child when he told me his story. His eyes, which were staring at a wall, were full of wisdom. He seemed so old and strong. I couldn't help but agree with everything that he told me. If he were to say the sky was green, I would have agreed with him. He then told me about all the battles, about the time he was shot, and about his last mission as a human.

I couldn't help but stare when jasper rolled up his sleeves to reveal more crescent shaped scars. They covered so much of his skin. I couldn't imagine how much pain he had been through in his second life. He said that he had been bitten so many times, that the venom no longer bothered him, but I found that hard to believe. He then began to tell me about his time spent with Maria. His story was full of death, pain, unmerciful killings, and undefined love. He said that he use to think that Maria had loved him. But he later found out that she was just using him for his strength and outstanding battle tactics. But she also used him for her own personal pleasures. He said that these things that have happened in his past have made is love for Alice stronger. The emotional and physical pain that he has endured made me feel sorry for the man that I considered my son.

But to my surprise Jasper said, " I don't need nor want your pity, Carlisle. I've had enough of it in my life". I couldn't help but feel hurt by what Jasper had said. To me, it meant that Jasper didn't want me to be a father to him. But I was suddenly overcome by a short, but strong burst of love and gratitude. I was so confused by what had just happened. Surely those weren't my own emotions, were they? Then I heard a deep laugh escape the lips of my son. Then with a strong accent he said, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. I forgot that ya didn't know. I'm an empath Carlisle. I can feel every emotion in this house. Oh, by the way, Esme is feelin ' a lil left out today." Then with a small laugh and a wink, he was out the front door pulling Alice into his arms.

I was surprised when Jasper admitted that he was an empath. He was always blocking his emotions from everybody. We all thought that he had none, but boy were we wrong. Hes actually an expert on them. I've heard stories of empaths killing themselves, because of the struggles they've had with keeping there emotions separate from others. But Jasper was able to go through all these things and still be a strong and independent person.

One night after Nessie had fallen asleep, and everyone had went out for a hunt, I confronted Jasper about the past. I asked him about the emotions that he showed me so long ago. I wanted to know where they came from. He laughed and said, " They were what I felt towards the family, but it has certainly changed now". I asked how, and that's when I felt it. The force of the emotions almost took my breathe away. It was so strong, so pure. It may have been the most protective and comforting emotion I had ever felt. It wrapped around my body and pulled me into a comforting embrace. I opened my mouth to ask how, but he beat me to it and said, " Y'all are the only stable thing that I've ever had in my life. Y'all are always there for me, even when I messed up. I may not always show it, but I really do care about you guys. You ARE my father, and Esme IS my mother. You've both helped me become a better person. I would do anything to keep every member of this family alive, or dead, or whatever we are".

Jasper has made me thankful for my life, and for my family. He has shown me that your past doesn't always define your future. Your always able to become a better person if you believe in yourself. He also showed me the power of family love. It is such a strong and powerful thing that many people take advantage of. I am now able to get over my fathers abuse, all because my son turned his abuse into love for his wife. Jasper may never know how big of an impact he has had on our family. But I know that I will always be in debt to him. Because he has made me the patient and compassionate man I am today.

KIT-KAT LOVER

_Sorry if this is out of character for Carlisle, but I think that jasper has really made an impact on the Cullen family. But that may be because I'm a Jazz-oholic 0.o _

_It also may seen kinda mushy but its what came to my mind. _

_Please Review. I might write another chapter if you all like this one. But I can't decide between Nessie or Jacob for the next chapter. _


	4. Jacobs POV on Jasper

Again, I own Nothing at all... wish I did. This chapter is dedicated to alycat3 Because she requested it in Jacobs POV :)

Jacobs POV-

I might be the last person you expected to compliment any of the leeches. But some of them are actually ok. Like Jasper. He's actually a really nice guy.

I have to admit, he use to scare the crap out of me. I mean, he has all those scars, and he loves to stare at you with those deadly eyes that screamed, "Hurt my family, and I'll go all carnivore on you." And I think that if I were to try and go all wolf on him, I would become a Jasper chew toy, and all that would be left of me would be a small pile of Jacob fluff.

But after Nessie was born, I really got to know him. I now know that he is such a sucker for the women in his family. He would do anything that any of them ask of him. If they want to go shopping, he goes with them to hold the bags. If Nessie needs any food, he will go get it. If Alice wants some need outfit from china, he will be on that plane faster than I can say Mississippi. He's always running ahead to open the doors, pulling out their chairs, and holding Alice's hand. They call him a gentleman, but I call him whipped with a capital W.

And him and Alice together? It's kind of weird actually. When one of them walks into the room, the other automatically turns around. Then they give each other these goo-goo eyes that would make anyone sick .But that's about it. I haven't even seen them kiss. What kind of relationship is that? I mean their married! They need to get a room, and to use it. I made the mistake of asking Edward if they ever actually do anything, all he did was laugh and say, "Hell yeah, let's just say that the forest has lost a few trees in the past week." Actually (Don't tell the guys or Leah this) but I find their love kind of cute. It's based more off of emotional love, instead of physical love. They don't go around making out every second that they can, and they barley say "I love you". I asked why once, and they said that they've been together so long, and with him being an empath, they just know how each other feels. They don't always buy each other expensive gifts, even though they can afford it. Yesterday Jasper bought Alice a small stuffed elephant, and she acted like it was her favorite thing in the world. She was jumping up and down like a crazy person. I asked jasper why she liked it so much, and he said that on their first date they went to a circus. Her favorite thing there was the elephants. There love is so simple, but crazy strong.

Enough about love, let's move on to manly stuff. Let's talk about fighting. Jasper has moves, like crazy moves. He's like a freaking ninja with all his kicking and stuff. He could fight anyone and win by a landslide. I tried to play fight him once, in human form. I'm ashamed to admit that even without his vampire strength; he kicked my butt all the way to china and back.

Another cool thing about jasper is his stories. I totally love to listen to war stories. Sometimes, when no one else is around, I ask jasper to tell me a story about the Civil War. He usually agrees. He can keep my attention easily. And he makes the stuff actually sound cool. If he were my history teacher, I might actually pass.

Now, let me get all mushy and disgusting for a second. Jasper is actually a really caring person. I can see why Nessie goes to him with all her problems. He always listens and doesn't interrupt till your done talking and he never judges anyone. One day a "friend" of mine was having girlfriend problems. Nessie, I mean my "Friends" girlfriend, Said that he was a jerk. She wanted him to be more romantic and more of a gentleman. Well, Jasper showed "him" some tips. He said that you should do small and sometimes unnecessary things, to make her feel important. He said that you should tell her she looks beautiful, call her for no reason, and always put her first. You should also tell her how important she is, and listen to everything that she has to say. All these small things add up. Like one time The Cullen's and I went to a movie theater. Alice, being Alice, wore a small tank top. So jasper, being the gentleman, took off his jacket and gave it to her, even though we all knew she wouldn't get cold. Well, when my "friend" started to do these things, his girlfriend was more than pleased.

I have to admit something that nobody but jasper knows. It was the anniversary of my mother's death. And I don't know why, but it hit me really hard this year. It was kind of hard to be in the Cullen's house at the time, so I went out to the woods. That's when I broke down. I missed her so much, even though I didn't get to spend that much time with her. I was thinking about the memories I had of her when someone's voice interrupted my thoughts. It was jasper.

"Are you alright? I felt your emotions spike all the way from the house." He asked as he came to sit beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really miss my mom." I admitted.

Then jasper said something totally unexpected, "I know how you feel." He must have felt my confusion because he continued. "I know. I have Esme now. But I have lost a biological mother, and father. It's hard. But it will get better. It might take a few decades, but I promise the pain will ease. Just try to remember her".

"I do try. But all my memories are fading."

"That's true. They do fade. But the best part is to make new memories to add on to the old ones. I'm not saying to forget all of hers, but let others in. They will help". It was quiet for a while before he added, "You know, Esme considers you one of her sons. So does Carlisle. And sooner or later Bella and Edward will be your in-laws". We both laughed at the irony of that. "Just remember, we are all here for you. And things get better, memories may fade, but hurt is lessened by love that is made. And I do not mean sex Jacob. You will NOT ruin my nieces' innocence until after marriage." He said with a threating gaze that soon turned sympathetic.

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Jacob, look at me please," he continued when I met his eyes that seemed so old and wise. "Your family and I will always protect my family. I understand that sometimes eternity is hard. There will always be death and loss. But it is easier with your families help. And if you ever need anything, just ask. I'm a so called "sucker" for every member of my family, not just the females." Then with a small smile and a dose of sympathy and belonging, he was gone.

Yeah Jasper is overall a good friend, big brother, mentor, and . And things have gotten better since I've talked to him. He's a really nice, calm sympathetic person. But I still won't get on his bad side.

PLEASE REVIEW... And hope You all have a great holiday!


	5. Emmetts view

_Again…. I do not own anything, except the fly. He's mine! _

_Thanks to everyone who subscribed, and to those who reviewed. I love waking up and reading your guys reviews. It really makes my day _

EMMETTS POV-

Guess what? Alice told me that I should have lost against jasper today. Isn't that mean? She really thinks that her husband is stronger than me. I mean, after a hundred years with us, you think he would have won at least one fight. But no, he hasn't. This leaves me to protect the family against zombies and fairies. Yeah, I've been watching too many movies with Nessie. But that's not the point. The major point is that they should stop calling jasper the strongest and best fighter in the state of…. Well I actually forgot where we are right now. But back on topic again…. Hey look, Jaspers fighting Peter. Whoa! How did he do that? I didn't even know that was possible. Wait! Is peter dead? Oh, never mind, he just lost his head for a minute. Don't worry; Jasper put it back on. OM-Flipping-G! He's fighting Charlotte and Peter together, as in at the same time. And now they're both pinned. Wow, that was more epic than when rose and I tried to…. Never mind, I'm going to keep it PG. Okay, its over know. That was freaking AWESOME! I want to try.

Awwww…. Jazzy said no. He's such a meanie. He just knows that ill win. Yeah, that's it. "No Emmett, that's not it at all. He doesn't want to hurt his "Baby" brother." Edward said from the other room.

"Stay out of my head, or I will think about rose and that new outfit she bought last night".

"Okay, okay. I quit. But I really wouldn't consider that an outfit. It's more like a string." He said as he left the room.

Is what Eddie said really true? Is he downplaying his own strength because he thinks I'm weak? Nahhhh… it can't be. I have so much more muscles than him. He's like a teeny tiny sting bean. He couldn't hit water if he fell out of a boat….

Okay, okay I give. He's stronger than me. I've always known it. What? Now you're calling me a liar? Oh, Just unobservant. Hey! Carlisle called me that once, and Jasper said it was a nice way of calling someone dumb. I hate you! Awwww, don't cry. I'm sorry. Seriously, stop crying. Jasper will really kill me if he seen I've been mean to a girl.

Any who, I know jasper is an awesome fighter. I use to sneak out and watch Peter and him practice when they stayed with us for a few days. He really was amazing. He never lost focus, and always seemed to be staring at Peter's eyes even while jumping from tree to tree. I guess they should have nicknamed him monkey man.

There were a few times when I thought that jasper might have lost his ground, but he soon would have Peter on the ground, or have his teeth inches from his neck. I have to admit that when jaspers really fighting like that, I get kind of scared. His eyes turn really dark, and it feels like a dark cloud had washed over you. You can't help but feel nervous under the presence of Major Jasper Whitlock's. That's who he is when he's fighting, a major of an army. A fighter who will not stop until a lesson has been taught. He's no longer the kind and gentle brother that I have grown to tolerate.

I know that Jasper will never hurt any of our family though. Even though he's not the best at showing it, I know that he really cares about all of us. Especially Alice, and surprisingly rose.

I will always be in debt to jasper because of the way he saved Rosalie. Before he joined our family, she barley talked to me. She said that she loved me, but she wouldn't even let me sit on the same couch as her. I tried to get her to see that I wasn't Royce, and I wasn't going to hurt her. But rose is a stubborn person, and wouldn't allow me to help. But when Jasper came, she changed. I was out at the store with Edward looking for a new game, when we got a call from Alice. She said that rose was crying and really sad, but she told me that I needed to keep shopping. Jasper would help her. I was reluctant at first; I really wanted to be there to help her. But Alice said it will be better for us all in the long run. And boy was she right. I don't know what he said to her, but it totally helped. I actually asked her what he said, and all she said was, "Just some twin talk. I needed my brother, not my lover."

Jasper is a truly cool cookie. He's been through so much crazy stuff, and he still helps others, even if they don't always deserve it. Like the time he helped save my butt from the man that I call papa Bear. Dundunduhhhhnnn!

It was a while ago, when I was still a tad bit immature. I was bored so I decide to borrow a book from Carlisle's office. And yes, I can read. I picked out the timeless original, The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. It was a book that he had had for a very long time. It was an original copy in pretty good condition. He loved that book and took a lot of pride in it. He didn't care if we read his books as long as we took good care of them and put them back when were done.

Well, things started off pretty well. But then the unimaginable happened. A fly flew inside the house. And it was HUGE! It was like a fly on steroids. I couldn't let that fly land on all of Esme furniture. We have no clue were that nasty thing has been. And I wasn't going to touch it. I did not want its guts all over my hands. There to cool for that. So I did the only thing I could think of. I squished the fly with the book. But I may have gone overboard, and slightly overkilled the thing. I was happy at first. I had saved the Cullen house from the dread of the killer fly. But then I noticed the book. It laid in pieces all around the room. I freaked out. Carlisle was going to kill me when he seen his book like this.

Jasper felt my panic and ran upstairs. At first he yelled a bit at my carelessness, and then he laughed at my stupidity. But I really didn't notice. I was too busy thinking about what Carlisle would do. Would he make me leave?

Jasper must have felt somewhat bad for me because he said, "Fine, ill fix it. Clean up this mess and stay here. I'll be right back. DON'T break anything else." Then I heard him start up his motorcycle, and race down the drive way.

An hour and a half later, jasper returned carrying a small, red bag. When he got back into Carlisle's office, he removed the object from the bag. It was an exact replica of the book that had sadly given up its life to protect our house from the evil flies. He had traveled over 50 miles to and from to get this book from a dealer, and it had cost him over 100,000 dollars. But he did it to keep me safe from the oh so scary wrath of Carlisle the pacifist. Carlisle, the man who will lecture your ear off for hours and hours. Trust me, it is not fun.

So I guess Edward was right. Jasper is overall, a better fighter and leader than me. I'm better off as the joker anyway. We can't have a house full of serious people. It would be so boring. Anyway, I am really proud to call jasper my brother. He's always there if you need him, and puts others before himself. Without him, I would have spent over half of my vampire life listening to Carlisle's torturous lectures, and the other half attempting to sit next to rose without getting punched and pushed off. And if anyone were stronger than me, I would hope it would be jasper.

_Please Review on what you think, even if it's constructive criticism. I want to know the truth about my story. If I get a few reviews I will post another chapter in the next few days. I think my next target is Nessie :) _


	6. Esmes Pov

Thanks to everyone that has read and commented. Im giving you a virtual hug right now :)

I don't own anything at all.

ESMES POV-

I was working in my garden when I heard laughing coming from deep in the woods. It wasn't Carlisle's comforting laugh. His laugh was like ice melting in the summer sun. Nor was it Rosalie's smooth laugh or Emmett's booming one that can only be described as thunder but with a bright rainbow glowing in the background. Edwards laugh is polite and strong. And it was definitely not Alice's laugh; her laugh was light and airy. It often can be described as bells ringing in the wind; pure and innocent. But this laugh was like none I had ever heard. With this laugh I felt so many emotions swarm around me. I felt so alive and focused. But even with these feelings, I couldn't describe the laughter perfectly. It was like and explosion of internal happiness. Or maybe it's more like a deep sound. Mellow, Calming. Like water as it slowly runs off of smooth stones. It was unique and beautiful in so many ways. But who was the holder of this glorious noise? I had to know. So I carefully made my way down to the small creep avoiding being seen. But what I saw changed everything. It changed my day, it changed my outlook on love, and most importantly it changed my perspective on a member of my family.

As I sat on a small rock I stared at the unexpected sight before me. It was Jasper and Alice. They were sitting on a fallen log with their feet dangling over the edge letting them lightly grazing the clear water beneath them. They looked so peaceful and so much in love. Like nothing in the world would be better than sitting their together just gazing into each other's eyes.

Alice leaned over and whispered something into Jaspers ear. And then I heard it again, the laughter that had caught my attention earlier. I couldn't believe that it was Jaspers laugh that I had been hearing. I had always thought that he was an emotionless person. He never seemed to share any of his problems or feelings with anybody. But I was wrong. Seeing him alone with Alice changed my view on the man who had seen too much at too young of an age. He was smiling and joking around. He seemed so carefree and open.

He then said something to Alice that would have made my heart stop beating if it hadn't already. He said, "I think about you every second of every minute; 25 hours a day, 8 days a week of all the 13 months of the year and in the undefined infinity of all eternity." That quote fit our life almost perfectly. We had more than eternity ahead of use, and we should spend it all with our loved ones. Then he continued, "You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on. You're the love of my life. You're my one and only. You're everything and more. Without you I would be nothing. I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of eternity than sitting here by your side." I was surprised by what Jasper had said. While most people in our family want to go out to expensive places on their dates, Alice and Jasper were content in the fact that they could just sit together and talk about sweet nothings.

But I guess I should have known that. Jasper was a simple person. He didn't want High-Tec computers, or the newest car. He would much rather sit in the passenger-side of Alice's car and hold her hand while she would drive. He just enjoyed the happy climate that he had lived without for the longest time. He wanted to spend every moment he could just basking in the happiness of those around him.

I had stayed and watched the newest members of our family for a while, but Carlisle soon found me.

"Hello my beautiful wife, have you spent all of your day spying on our children?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Maybe, but it's not my fault. I was distracted by Jaspers laugh. And then I got even more distracted by the love they have for each other. It's so strong, I can almost feel it." I said as I rose slowly, pulling Carlisle up with me. "Come on. Let's go back to the house".

On the way back I thought about Jasper and his love for Alice. They had only been here a short time, and they had already made an impact on my life. How could I describe the man that I now consider my son? I've been through almost every descriptive word out there; Noble, athletic, personable, sympathetic, sensitive, graceful, caring, trusting. But none of them fit him perfectly.

I caught myself remembering this event today. I had never found a perfect word to describe Jaspers just like I did for the rest of my family. Carlisle's word is compassionate, Alice's is bubbly, Emmett's is spontaneous, Rosalie's is sheltered, Edwards is determined, Bella's is caring, and little Nessie's is a bringer of joy. But there is no word that I can use to describe Jasper. He's absolutely everything. He can be sensitive, but he can also be guarded. He can be trusting, but he can also hide from help. And I soon came to the conclusion that there was just a unique beauty about him. He has a beauty that can't be rightly justified in words.

Jasper has changed my life dramatically. He's helped me see that you don't always need to go to the newest movie or go to the most exclusive party as a date. Sometimes the most memorable time can be made at home. He's also helped my see that love can save you from anything. And that most people take their loved ones for granite.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, even though it isn't one of my favorites. Its hard to write in esmes POV because she barley talks in the books and movie. But i tried 0.o Pleasssssseeeee review. I want to hear from you! If i do, ill do this in Nessies POV.


	7. Nessies POV

_Sorry that it took so long :( Please review EVERYONE! I really would appreciate it is everyone left a review even if it's really short. I need to know if I should continue with my next victim..._

Renesmees point of view –

Yesterday was Mommy and Daddy's anniversary so I went to stay at Grandmas and Grandpas house! At first I had a lot of fun. Uncle Emmett let me play Mario Carts with him. But we had to quit when he broke the remote in half after I won. Then we went and played in the creek until dinner was ready.

Grandma Esme made me chicken nuggets and carrots for dinner, and then we watched Cinderella. I really liked the talking mice. They were funny! Then Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie helped me take a bath and get ready for bed. After they braided my hair, Grandpa Carlisle tucked me in and sang me a really pretty song.

At first I had a really pretty dream. I was in mommy's and daddy's meadow and colorful butterflies flew around me. Mommy was sitting in Daddy's lap watching me play. They were smiling and laughing. But then everything changed. All the butterflies turned into black bats and mommy and daddy were gone, and in their place stood three people in dark black cloaks. They started to walk towards me. When they got closer I could see there red eyes. It was really scary. I cried out for help, but neither Mommy nor Daddy came to help me. Then one of the scary people lunged at me. I woke up screaming, my face wet from tears. I was about to yell for help when the door flew open and Uncle Jasper ran in. His hair was a mess because he had just ran here from a hunt.

Uncle Jazz walked over and sat on my bed. He then pulled me into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around me. He hummed my favorite song until I quit crying, and then he asked, "Are you okay now, Ren?" He started to soothingly run his hands through my hair.

"I guess."

"Can you tell me what your dream was about?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. He then said, "Darlin' I can't help make the bad dreams go away unless you tell me what I need to chase away." When I didn't answer he said, "Can I tell you a secret?"

He waited for me to reply so I said, "Sure" .

He then said, "A long time ago, back before your daddy was even born, there was a guy named Jazz. Now Jazz had done some things that he wasn't exactly proud of. And the things he had done caused a lot of stress and pain. He wanted someone to talk to, but there wasn't anyone that he could trust with his many secrets. He always tried to hide his pain and keep all of his emotions blocked from everyone he knew. But these secrets started to weigh him down and kept him from being happy. But one day all of that changed. When Jazz walked into a restaurant he was lovingly attacked by a girl named Alice. Alice helped him by listening to all the things that he has seen and done. And with her help, he was able to live happily ever after with his wife, Alice, his humongous family, and his favorite niece, Nessie."

"Was that your story, Uncle Jazz?"

He laughed and said, "Your way to smart, and yes it was. It will help to talk to someone about your bad dreams and I would be more than happy to listen."

"But can't you just scare them away with your power?" I asked.

"I could, Nessie. But that wouldn't help anything. Remember what I said about hiding your emotions? It's not good. You need to learn what emotions mean. They're very important. Without emotions you wouldn't be able to feel happy or glad. You wouldn't be able to laugh or smile. The world would be so sad and depressing if nobody showed their emotions. Emotions are so precious and unstable that I find it mean to disrupt them unless it's really important".

I started to think about Uncle Jaspers' story. He said that talking to Aunt Alice had really helped him. But what if he thought my dreams were silly?

"Renesmee, There is no need to be embarrassed because of a dream. You can't control it. It's just something that happens when something is on your mind. Now, please tell me what your dream was about. I pinky promise that I will help."

I then told him about my dream. He held me while I cried and wiped away my tears. When I had finished telling him about it, he told me that the scary people were never going to be mean to us again because mommy had scared them away.

Uncle Jazz talked to me for a while until I started to yawn. Then he tucked me back in and hummed my song to me until I feel asleep.

Now, I love Uncle Emmett a lot. But I'm more like Uncle Jasper than Emmy. I would rather sit around and read a book instead of playing loud video games. I also like to be around my family, instead of with strangers. Uncle Jasper is a lot easier to talk to and he doesn't always make things into a joke.

When I get older I want to be a brave and strong person like Uncle Jasper. He's always trying to help other people even if he doesn't get any personal gain out of it. He's also a great listener and gives awesome advice. I am really lucky to have such an amazing uncle.

_PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! And thanks for reading :)_


	8. Marias POV

Sooooo heres the next chaper. Its a little different than the others.

I own nothing at all. All rights belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks to all those people who read and reviewed.. Heres a virtual hug -HUG-

* * *

><p>Maria's POV-<p>

I have done a lot of horrible things that I regret. I have killed many unmercifully, I have demolished lives, and I have stolen many things. But the thing that I hate the most that I have done is taking advantage of Jasper and using his amazing skills even though I could see how much pain and misery it caused him.

I bet you didn't think that I would admit these things to you. And I pretty sure your all thinking that I am the world's most hideous and uncaring person. I could tell you that what you're thinking is a huge lie; that I'm actually a really nice person inside. But that would be a total lie. I am a horrendous person.

You see, before I changed Jasper he was kind and very charismatic. He cared about other people and would do anything in his power to make sure others were happy. But I ruined everything. I ruined him, I ruined Nettie and Lucy, and I've ruined my own life. Everything I touch just bursts into unmanageable flames. And the worst part is that I can't take back a single ounce of horrible that I have done.

I can't remove every scar, both physical and emotional, from Jaspers body and mind. I can't take away the hate and disgust that I know he feels every time he thinks about me. I can't change the past. And as much as I wish it weren't true, I can't bring back the man that I loved.

Yes, you heard me right. Love. I loved Jasper so much. But I was too stupid to notice how I felt when he was around. I didn't care about love at the time. I only cared about power and thirst. I only wanted to win the war and I didn't care who I would have to destroy to win my prize of everlasting blood.

But if I knew then what I know now, I would have stopped the torrential downpour of murder and focus on him. Jasper, as much as he hates to admit it, is still a caring and sensitive southern gentleman. I am glad that that part of him hasn't disappeared.

I have hurt Jasper in so many ways. I have made him kill, fight, train and entertain. I turned him into my own personal puppet that would do anything that I asked of him. Jasper was always a woman pleaser. He would do anything to earn your approval and make you happy. And I took advantage of that.

He never found out about this, but I've stopped by the Cullen's house a few times in last few decades. I just wanted to make sure I didn't completely destroy his soul. I was almost positive that I would find him curled up in a corner, or maybe even fighting and jumping at everything he saw. But I was shocked by what I actually saw.

Jasper was sitting on a large white couch and on his lap sat a small woman with black hair. She was carefully running her hand over his bare chest, delicately tracing the crescent marks that I have caused. He occasionally would flinch or move away. He would then look up as if to apologize, but the girl would just wave it away. He was reading a book, well at least trying. He seemed to be quite distracted by what the petite woman was doing. After a few minutes of attempting to read, he put the book down on the table and focused his eyes on her. She whispered something into his ear and his let loose a terrific laugh. I had never heard his laugh before and I was shocked by the depth of happiness I heard in it. Jasper then turned to the girl and said, "I love you Alice".

I stayed only a minute longer, just long enough to see the start of a kiss. His and Alice's kiss looked so much more real than Jaspers and I. Now that I look back on it our kisses always seemed to be forced. Not happy and loving like the couple. But Jasper didn't look right. He seemed shy and timid. I don't know if Alice noticed it or not, but Jasper was in a protective stance. And that protectiveness only grew when the rest of the Cullen clan came down stairs. He didn't seem to trust them.

I have been back to the Cullen's house over a dozen times since that day. I wanted to make sure he was entirely happy there. I was convinced that at the first sign of unhappiness I would drag him out and we would live happily ever after.

Well that didn't exactly happen. I went there a few weeks ago and everything changed. Jasper was different. He no longer looked timid. For the first time in my long life I saw Jasper relax. He wasn't in one of his fighting stances. He just sat on the couch with Alice on his lap. The rest of the family sat around the room looking at a small girl. The family had certainly grown since I had last been there. The little girl ran up to Jasper and yelled, "Pick me up, uncle Jazz".

Jaspers eyes sparkled and light up like a full moon. I could tell that he loved that little girl. He looked like he would do anything he could to keep her safe and happy. Does that mean I didn't completely ruin him? I hope so. Even though I know he will never forgive me for the evil I have casted upon him.

I stayed a lot longer than I expected to that night. I watched Jasper tuck his niece into bed. He played her a sweet song on the guitar and kissed her forehead. After he was done with that he went and played a video game with Emmett. Jasper had a huge laughing fit when he beat Emmett at a war game. What can I tell you, don't fight against the major. Even I was never stupid enough to do that. I also got to see him talk to Rosalie and Bella. He shared a few smiles and laughs before he excused himself. He hugged his "mother" and said goodnight to his "father" before he went upstairs to join Alice. I don't know what exactly happened next, but all I can remember is a note falling from the sky. It landed right in front of the small log that I was sitting on. I opened the note and was surprised by what it said…

Dear Maria,

I think you may need to hear this. I can feel your guilt all the way up here. I forgive you. I don't hate you. Though I do hate some of the things that you've done, I can see that you've changed.

I always thought that you have ruined my life and had turned me into a monster. But with the help of my wife and the rest of my family, I know that it's not true. I am learning to think better of myself but it's hard sometimes. When I look in the mirror and see all the scars, I can't help but be remembered of you. It use to bring hate and disgust, but that's no longer the case. Now it's more of an understanding. It's also a tiny bit thankful. Without you, I would never have met Alice.

So you can move on Maria. Find the one that makes you happy. They make all the difference. Be happy.

Sincerely,

Jasper Hale

That letter changed my life. Since then I have tried my best to drink only animal blood. I also have met an amazing man who treats me nicely. I am happy now. But I will never be as happy as Jasper. Jasper is everything that I'm not. He's caring and compassionate. He's forgiving and he is a fighter for those he loves. All these things make Jasper a way better person than I.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it :) Please write a review, I really love to read them. If i get a few reviews i will write another chapter in Edwards POV.<p> 


	9. Edwards POV

HIIIIIII! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

I also want to let you know that I have started to write another Twilight Story called "From the island of woods and sorrow" and I would appreciate it if you could read it and write a review to let me know if i should continue it or not...

Now, back to "What he doesn't see"!

Again... I own nothing...blah blah blah...STEPHENIE MEYERRRRR IS AWESOMEEEE!

* * *

><p>EDWARD POV-<p>

I may not seem incredibly close to my brother Jasper, but I actually am. He is a great brother, adviser, and leader. I would trust him with my life, my wives life, and my beautiful daughter's life. I know that he would do anything within and beyond his capabilities to make sure his family is safe.

Even after the accident with Bella's eighteenth birthday, I couldn't make myself hate or distrust Jasper at all. Yeah, I thought Bella should have kept her distance, but I never said she has to "Keep back 500 feet". That was all Jaspers doing. He didn't trust himself around her. He didn't want to be the reason that she would hate our family and what we are. But I didn't want Bella to think that Jasper hated her so I said that I told him to keep his distance.

One of the main reasons that I couldn't bring myself to be mad at Jasper is his past. He hates when we feel pity or sadness for him. He says that he has moved on from the horrible things that Maria has done. But I know the truth. I hear it every single day in his mind. I know more about his past then most of the family. I've seen some of the disgusting and repulsive things that Maria has done and made him do. Every time he looks into a mirror, he can't help but think of all those newborns that he had killed. There was so much pain in his past.

Jasper is a lot stronger than me. I am known for running from my problems. I ran from Carlisle a long time ago because I didn't want to drink animal blood, I ran from Bella when I first met her in class, I also ran from her after the birthday party, and again after I thought she had died. And just a few weeks ago, I ran away from Bella and Nessie for three days after Bella and I had a fight. It was a stupid fight. I left because I wouldn't let Bella take Nessie to Jacob's house. I told her that it wasn't safe for Nessie, and then she started yelling back about me not being the boss of her. I got mad and left.

It took me three days to calm down and go back home. After I got back I hugged Nessie and apologized to Bella, but she is still kind of mad at me. But the worst thing is that I know Jasper would never run from any of his problems, especially if it was Alice.

Jasper is the kind that would charge at his problems head first. He would take a deep breath, assess the problem, and then find a way to fix it. If someone is bothering him, he talks to that person… Unlike me who just skips town. Jasper is brave. He's fought to save our country, his life, and our family's life. He's volunteered to keep people that he doesn't even know safe. And all I do is act like a freaking coward and run from everything and anything that has a slightly dark shadow.

Jasper is also a lot more patient and easy-going than I am. I have to admit that I may over-react over small things, and if I want something done, I want it done now and not in three weeks. If Emmett were to bother him, Jasper would calmly tell him to leave him alone. On the other hand, I would probably lunge at him which would end in a fight. If we were at the mall and Jasper wants to go into a certain store, he will wait until the women are done and everyone has gotten what they wanted and then he will go into his store. Me? Well I just leave them and catch back up later.

I hate to admit this, but Nessie usually goes to Jasper with her problems. Jasper is and will always be a better listener than me. He has many more years of experience and is really good with emotions. I tend to make things worse than they really are and I often lose my temper. But Jasper always keeps his emotions in check. If Nessie were to try and talk to me about some kind of trouble she got into at school, I would probably make five-hundred comments and remarks throughout the story, but not Jasper. He would quietly listen to her whole story before making any remarks.

I will never be able to repay Jasper for all the things he's helped me with. A little unknown fact is that Jasper was the one who came to Canada to find me when I ran from Bella the first time. He was the one who showed and interpreted the feelings that I had for Bella. He showed me that what I was feeling was love. That shows how mature he is, Emmett would be laughing his butt off.

Jasper also drove Bella to Phoenix, Helped train us for the newborn army, fought to protect Bella, ran around the world to save Nessie, and then helped Nessie with all her nightmares after the battle.

Even though Jasper doesn't see himself as a strong person, I do. I can't imagine what the Cullen household would be like without him. Jasper has broken up so many fights. There was one between Emmett and I that got pretty ugly. We were fighting over who won an arm wrestling match. Jasper ran over once the punches started to fly. He threw both of us to opposite sides of the yard. He then said, "What are you two doing? Why would you want to beat the crap out of each other? You're freaking brothers. And in an army, you can NEVER turn on your brothers. You two are so immature. What would happen if things got out of hand and one of you ended up hurt? Fighting is not something that should be taken lightly." There was also a fight with Rosalie, and one with Alice (He totally beat the crap out of me for that). But the worst fight was the one with Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper had only been with our family for a couple months when this fight Happened. Carlisle and I were arguing over where we would move next. I wanted to go east, he wanted to go west. I was quite childish back then and I use to get what I wanted before the others joined our family. But this time I didn't and I reacted badly to Carlisle's "No". I jumped at him and knocked all the stuff off his desk. He was shocked at first, but the shock wore off when I punched him in the jaw. Carlisle, being a pacifist, had no clue what to do. He dodged out of the way and asked me to stop for a couple minutes but never swung back. He started to yell at me, telling me to knock it off, but I didn't listen to a single thing he said.

I was about to swing at him again but was interfered when the door swung open with a loud bang. Jasper ran over and pushed me into a wall. I was swing at him and yelling for him to let me go, but he just said "Hell no" and held my arms down. When I tried to bite him, he slapped me hard in the face. As soon as he did that Carlisle came walking over to get Jasper off of me. When Carlisle reached down to grab Jaspers arm, Jasper let out a huge growl that had Carlisle taking a few steps back.

Then Jasper said, "Why are you acting like a spoiled brat? Do you really think the world revolves around you? Just because you want something, doesn't mean you get it. Maybe you should start working for the things you want. And another thing, why are you fighting Carlisle? He is you father and your leader. You should respect his choices and just be thankful that you have one that actually cares about you. You could have been changed by evil people like Alice and I. Carlisle could have used you to fight wars, or left you all alone. But he didn't. He's always here for you and has given you a life that you can be proud of. Don't do anything that can change that. You do NOT want to end up like me". So in all honesty, Jasper was the one who made me drop the teenage rebellion.

So all of this information should have helped clear up any confusion that you may have had about me and Jasper. I have and will always consider Jasper to be my older brother. I still go to him if I have a problem. And I am trying to be more like him. I try to deal with my problems instead of running, and I am trying to keep my emotions from getting away from me. I want to learn to be a father that Nessie can come to and share anything with and not have to worry about how I will react. Jasper is my motivation to change these things and many more.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my story, and my bad for making Edward seem like a jerk. I hope you all liked it. Please Please Please review... And if you do, I will write Bella's POV :)<p>

And please give my other story a try XD


	10. Bellas POV

YAY! Another chapter! Here is Bella's POV on Jasper. Hope you like it :) And please check out my other twilight stories :)))))

Again, I own nothing at all :(

* * *

><p>BELLAS POV-<p>

I always thought that my life had been pretty messed up, and it still isn't exactly normal. But when I look at a certain member of my vampire family, I can't help but think of how easy I actually had it. I never had to fight for my life, kill or be killed, or been tortured for someone's entertainment. I also never thought that I was useless and that nobody loved me. I always got what I needed, was loved by my family, and always felt safe with those I knew.

However, Jaspers life was a lot different than mine. He not only had to fight in the Civil War, but he also had to participate in the vampire war. During the Civil War, Jasper was ranked high because of his charisma and his need to help everyone that needed it. When Jasper became a vampire he did a lot of things that he didn't exactly want to do. He was told that he had to kill and drink off of humans to survive. He also was forced to train blood thirsty newborns to fight in battle and to kill and dispose of them when the newborn power was gone.

Jasper may never admit it, but at one time in his life he must have loved Maria. He had woken up to her and she had, at first, treated him nicely. It would have been natural for him to fall in love with her. But she had ruined and abused his love for her. It must have been really hard for him to deal with all the mixed emotions that she had to be giving off. She was just using his battle tactics and his caring and trusting self for her own personal pleasures. I know that he resents what she's done to him, but without her help he never would of meet Alice.

Jasper thinks that he is a complete monster. He hates the scars that cover his entire body, but I was never scared of them. The scar only brought me closer to him because we finally had something in common. Our scars were both from people who we didn't particularly like. They were received for pure torture and nothing else. They weren't out of love like Edwards, Esme, Emmett's or Rosalie's.

The scars also show how strong and determined he was to survive. They show that he will never give up and will always push through even in times of hurt and sadness. I know how bad the venom hurts, and I can't imagine being bit that many times. The pain must have been unimaginable.

Jasper use to not trust himself around me, but I did. He lacks self-confidence which I believe makes his thirst worse. Sometimes he needs to just relax. It would make things so much easier for him. Jasper lives in a world of emotions. He rarely is able to feel just his emotions. If someone is sad, Jasper is sad. If someone in the house is happy, Jasper will be bouncing up and down like a bunny on crack. And if someone in the house is mad, well you better stay away from Jasper. But the same goes for thirst. Jasper isn't just feeling his own thirst; he's feeling every single one of ours. I can't believe how strong he is.

Jasper is also a really caring southern gentleman. While I love Edward to death, I have to admit that Jasper has a certain charm that could win over any woman's heart. He loves his family and would do absolutely anything to keep them from turning into "Real" vampires. He doesn't want us to have to fight in large battles. He just wants us to be a family that never ends and have weird food habits.

With me becoming a vampire and my blood no longer a problem, I have become really close to Jasper. He's one of the brothers that I never had. I had been an only child for… well, my whole life. But with marrying Edward, I not only got a husband and daughter; I got two brothers and two sisters.

Emmett is the one to go to if you're in dire need of laughter, Rosalie if you need some girl talk or help with a car, and Alice if you need a shopping buddy. But you can go to Jasper for pretty much anything. He would take you shopping if you asked him to. He can be funny when he needs to be, and serious if that's what you need. He's a great listener and is really patient. I have to admit that I share a lot of my problems with him. I would talk to Edward, but obviously I can't complain to him about him.

Jasper may not agree with this, but he has saved my life more than once. He helped me get to phoenix when James was chasing after us, he saved me from Victoria by training the whole family even though it brought back some horrible memories, and he helped save the whole family from the Volturi after Renesmee was born. I will forever be in debt to my brother.

You may think that Jasper doesn't talk a lot and is really shy, but the opposite is actually true. When the whole family is together, it is hard to get him to shut up. But it doesn't really bother any of us. He's usually full of great advice and wonderful stories.

These are just a few of many things that Jasper doesn't see.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, Hope it was okay. Please write a review, and if you have a character POV that i should add to this story, please post it and Ill try to do it :p<p>

And if your bored you can try my other stories.


	11. Peters POV

Thanks for the ideas. I was sorta having Writers Block. I didn't expect to write a story today becuse im still tired from getting breaking dawn at midnight, but there was nothing on TV sooo... yeah.

I don't own anything at all... :(

I hope you enjoy Peters POV. I had a lot of fun writing his!

* * *

><p>PETERS POV-<p>

My life has always been quite chaotic. I was only eighteen when I was changed into a vampire. Being changed into a monster was really hard for me. I was always a quiet country boy who didn't want to fight. I thought that I was lucky that I was too young to join the draft when the civil war had begun. But I was wrong.

When I was first changed I didn't really believe what the others were telling me. There were no such things as vampires. But when "Major" (as we use to call him) or Jasper, showed me how to fight, I began to see the abilities that went beyond the norm. Jasper showed me more than he showed the others. While he just showed them how to fight and kill, he showed me how to live. I once asked him why he cared if I lived or not and he said, "You're the only one here who listens and doesn't drive me crazy."

Jasper helped save my butt many times. He's saved me from people in our group and from other clans. But the worst was from Maria. I was going on my first year as a vampire and I was losing my newborn strength. Maria had given Jasper a strict order to get rid of everyone that had reached that year mark. He had agreed at first. He killed all of the vampires, besides me of course. He had gone back to Maria to assure her that the job had been complete. But she said, "My, my Jasper. Losing your memory in your old age? You forgot one. Your little friend, Peter has just turned one. He is no use to us now". I thought that I was a goner at first. I mean, nobody stood up to Maria. But then again Jasper has always surprised me.

He said, "I am not going to kill him Maria. He is still valuable. I want him to become my assistant of sorts."

She didn't agree. "I don't care what you want. He is too old. His strength is wearing out."

Jasper shook his head in disagreement. "No he's not. Peter is an incredible fighter and we would be losing something very valuable if I were to kill him. I will do anything to keep him alive."

I remember her saying "Anything?"

"Yes, anything that you want. Peter just can't be harmed."

With and evil laugh, she pulled Jasper into one of her tents. I don't exactly know what happened, but I have my ideas. He came back out a couple hours later looking like crap. He had large dark circles under his eyes and a couple new scars on his arms and neck alone. I asked him what had happened and he said, "Just paying for my only friend's freedom".

I couldn't, and still can't, thank Jasper enough for helping me stay alive.

Jasper also helped me see love. When Charlotte first came to join our army, I was quite cold to her. I considered her a distraction. I was supposed to help Jasper with all the newborns and I didn't want to get involved with them. It would just make it that much harder to kill them later on. I did think char was beautiful though. She had an amazing personality and was always trying to resolve the problems between other vampires.

One day as Jasper and I were cleaning up after an ugly fight he said, "You know, you shouldn't keep yourself away from the one you care about. It's not good for either of you. Besides, you never know when one of you may be gone and you will be left behind wondering what could have been."

I tried to play dumb and act like I had no clue who he was talking about but he said, "Come on Peter. Don't try and lie to the empath. I know how you feel when you see her and I know she feels the same way. Don't be like the rest of us here, all alone. Find you happiness Peter. You deserve it."

Jasper has helped me notice how precious time is and how rare true love is. Without his help I would of never talked to Charlotte and we would have never fallen in love.

Jasper has also saved Charlottes life. It was her time to be killed. She didn't have her incredible strength left, and wasn't the world's best fighter. I had been assigned to help Jasper with the horrendous task of putting the yearlings out of the world. I didn't really want to do it, but Jasper had asked me to and I couldn't say no to the man who I considered a brother.

All started off well. It was hard but I knew that they were in a better place. They would no longer have to fight and would no longer be alone. But when Charlotte walked through that gate, everything changed. I couldn't let her be killed. She was my love and my only reason to live. Jasper noticed my panic but didn't say anything. He just motioned for her to come closer. She had grown to trust Jasper and had no problem walking over to her. I was about to yell for her to run, but Jasper beat me to it. He grabbed both of our arms and pulled us together. He whispered," Run" into our ears.

We took off running as fast as we could but weren't fast enough to miss what came next. We heard Maria yelling at Jasper. She was furious that her best fighter had let two vampires get away from him. We heard a loud scream followed by, "Don't worry about me. Keep running and do not stop."

Char and I stayed away for five years. But we started to hear some stories about our old clan. They said that the Major was going all kinds of crazy. That's when we decided that Jasper needed to be saved.

Jasper was extremely grateful when we showed up to help him escape. It took him a few hours to stop sending us waves of gratitude.

It was hard for us when Jasper left. We considered him part of our small and quite dysfunctional family. But I could only hope that he would find his own happiness out in the world.

IN 1974 we saw Jasper for the first time in a long time. He was a totally different person. He seemed happy and more alive than ever. His eyes gave of a rare sparkle when he introduced us to his wife Alice. She was the exact opposite of Jasper, but they were like a puzzle. They couldn't fit with anyone else. He still was tense but was getting better.

In 2008 we meet back up with Jasper. Almost everything about him had changed for the better. He no longer looked at everything as a threat. He was able to relax and laugh at things. We had a great time stating with the Cullen's; it was fun to "fight" with the major again. It was hilarious when Emmett started to get mad at Jasper for not fighting with him like he did with me. When Emmett punched Jasper, I thought all hell would break. Instead he just laughed and tackled him to the ground. I had an amazing time catching up with him, but we couldn't stay long because of hunting problems. I still can't understand how Jasper is able to survive off of animal blood.

In 2011 Charlotte and I got a call from a desperate Jasper. He said that he needed help protecting his family. He said that he was sorry to ask us to get involved. He knew how much we hated the fighting life. I said, "You have saved me so many times. Now I finally have a way to repay you. Besides, this is what brothers are for. "

After the battle with the Volturi, we were able to relax and catch up. He told me all about Alice and his journey to find some answers. It surprised me how much he went through to keep his family safe. It also surprise me hoe great Jasper was with Nessie. He and Alice would have made amazing parents.

Jasper is an incredible strong and selfless person. He was able to stay alive and keep most of his sanity during lose long and stressful years. He tried to keep me and Charlotte alive even though it caused him great pain. He will do anything to make sure his family doesn't turn into a coven like Marias. Jasper may not believe me, but he is and will always be the strongest Major around.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Please Please Please write a review and feel free to leave any requests. Ill try to get to them all. Ill be doing Sams Next :)<p> 


	12. SAMS POV

Huh? Who would of known that Sam would end up being my longest chapter. Disclaimer- I own nothing except Jasmine.

I hope you enjoy this story, even though I added somethings at the end :)

Also, please check out my other stories ;p

* * *

><p>SAMS POV-<p>

I am known as a major vampire hater. I was always raised to see the bad and only the bad in the blood sucking leeches. As far as I knew, they were all blood thirsty monsters who did nothing but drink the lives out of the ones we love. Vampires are always said to have absolutely no emotions. They were emotionally dead, pun intended. And as for the Cullen family, they go against everything I had ever heard of.

We word of the Cullen's arrival spread to La Push, my life changed dramatically. I changed into something that I didn't want to be. I became a werewolf, better known as a shape shifter. I hated the vampire beings even more than. They assured us all that they don't nor would they ever drink the blood from a delicate human being. They called themselves "Vegetarians", a sick joke if you ask me.

When I first meet the bloodsucking family, I was quite nervous. I knew that we wouldn't be able to beat them. When I first set eyes on them I was in complete awe. I personally had never seen a vampire before that day and I was surprised by what I say. Instead of being old and nasty looking like I expected, they were all drop dead gorgeous. (HAHA I made a joke )

But looks weren't enough to keep me from mask what I saw next. There was a male blonde vampire standing next to a small girl with black hair. The guy has tall, at least 6'3. He was big and muscular and looked like he had been through a hell of a lot. But that's what worried me. The guy, who was introduced by the leader as being Jasper, was covered from head to toes in scars that criss-crossed every visible piece of skin. They went all the way down his neck and I'm sure they continued on from there. His scars, believe it or not, scared me. Those scars showed me a lot about him. Jasper was incredibly strong and didn't seem like the type to give up. He looked like he had been through some sort of battle, the kind where there is nothing but blood and murder. To be quite honest, he scared the living crap out of me.

After that meeting I didn't see too much of the vamp family. They stayed on their side of the land, and we stayed on ours. But all that changed when Bella Swan came to the small and rainy town known as forks.

When Bella all but fell head over heels from Edward, Jacob flipped out. He had loved her, and she hadn't loved him back. This love triangle brought on a strange relationship with the vampires.

When Bella was threatened by the newborn army, we both had to bond together to save the girl that both sides had grown to love.

At first, us shape shifters were going into this battle blindfolded. None of us had ever seen a newborn, let alone fight one. We didn't know how they acted or what to expect. But judging by what Jasper told us, this was going to be a hard and ugly battle.

He told us that we were underestimating the strength of a newborn. He said that they were stronger than an older vampire and had unimaginable amounts of strength behind them. That news made me nervous. How could we do this? He said that he would be training his family if we wanted to watch. He then laughed and said, "Maybe you'll even learn a few things." At first that little remark pissed me off. He really thought we couldn't fight. But that anger turned to thankfulness when I saw what we were up against.

Once all of us had gathered in the woods, Jasper began to show us how to fight. And I was impressed to say the least. Jasper is one hell of a fighter. It became clear to me why Jasper had so many battle marks but was still alive. Some of Jaspers move left my mouth wide open with my tongue hanging out like a freaking lap dog. He was that good.

Once the training session was over Jasper walked over and said, "I hope you can use the information to your advantage. Some of these things can be useful to you."

I have to admit that without Jasper, we would have most defiantly lost that battle by a landslide.

During that time I had grown to tolerate the Cullen's, especially Jasper. He was just a chilled guy who didn't want to bother anybody. But all the changed after we heard about Edward and Bella's demonic "Child".

I didn't want to hurt Bella, but that baby could be a threat to our community. It had to be destroyed. But those plans went down the drain when Jacob, Seth, and Leah left the pack. It reduced our odds at winning and increased our odds at dying.

But after the baby was born and Bella "Died", I decided that it was time to take action.

What was left of the pack and I took off running to the Cullen's house. The Cullen's had seen us coming and were waiting to fight us head on.

Things started off as smoothly as can be expected, but that didn't last long. Paul, being Paul, got carried away with his fighting and jumped on top of Seth. Seth howled out in pain. This sound all but killed me but there was nothing I could do now. Seth had chosen to leave us. Paul was getting ready to bite Seth when a white blur blew past me and slammed into Paul. It was Jasper; he was protecting one of my kind.

That changed my view on them again. I could see the compassion and empathy in Jaspers eyes when he helped Seth up. He really cared about everyone, and hated to see anyone get hurt.

After that small battle things between the Cullen's and the pack died down. Emily and I frequently went over to the Cullen's house with Charlie to visit Nessie.

Then, once again, everything we had was put to test. The Volturi threat shook the small "Family" that we had grown to be.

I was in La Push when Alice and Jasper found me. They asked for my permission to cross onto our land. I was reluctant at first, but soon agreed when they showed me the note. Jasper told me that I needed to wait until Carlisle came to me to give him the note. He said that I had to act like my life depended on it because it pretty much did. When Alice had taken off running, Jasper turned around and said, "I'm trusting you to not screw this up. As of right now, you are one of the best fighters in forks. You may hate me, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could keep my family safe. If you do that, I will give you something very important. Something that will change your life" and with that he was gone.

I spent a long time sitting and wondering what that gift could be. He said that it could change my life. Well, the only way to find out would be to protect his family while he was gone.

As the weeks passed by and Alice and Jasper failed to show up, I became resentful of the two lovers. They had ditched there family in there time of need. They acted like two cowards running from their problems with their tail between their legs. (hehehe I couldn't help it.)

The battle between the conjoined vamps and wolves and the Volturi was full of tension. Our side was pretty much snapping out teeth in the Volturi pale faces. As soon as things started to get even more heated, Alice and Jasper came running through the woods. We all let out a breath of relief knowing that the lovers were alive and well. But we were all surprised by what came next. A small boy and an older woman came walking out of the woods from the same spot that Alice and Jasper entered a few minutes earlier. Then Jasper began to explain where he and his wife had gone. He said that they had been searching all over the world for another like Nessie. They had only found the boy they introduced as Nahuel, a few days ago and had ran as fast as they could to get home.

After the battle had ended, we all got to relax. Jasper was talking to two old friends, Peter and Charlotte, who I had been told were part of the vampire wars to. That was one of the only times that I had ever seen Jasper relax. He looked more human when he was happy. Not so stiff and threatening. He seemed like someone that would make a good friend.

I was getting ready to go back to La Push when Jasper called my name. He said, "Hey. I have something for you. Come on, its outside." I was wary at first. What did he want to give me?

When we were out of hearing range from the house, Jasper began to laugh. "There is no need to be nervous. I'm just repaying a friend. This "Gift" is for keeping my family safe when I was gone." He was quiet for a minute and then continued, "Look, I'm not good at this type of thing. But you really did help me. I could have gotten you a car, or something extravagant like that but you don't seem like that kind of person. So I decided on a more… practical payment. Here," he said as he tossed me two books. "Those books are diaries. One of them is mine and one is Marias. I know how interested you are in the war and I thought these might make an interesting read. Maybe it might show you some things. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, and I regret every single one of them. But luckily, I have found a family who helped me realize that my past doesn't define my future. "I flipped through the book and was caught off-guard by a piece of paper. It said $25,000. I was about to give it back when he said, "I will not take that back. Besides, it's from Alice. You wouldn't want to make her sad now, would you? It's a college fund anyway. Alice said that you need a real job, because something really big is going to happen in about 9 months. Congrats!" we said with a smile.

Jasper has become a great friend of mine over the years. I know that I can trust him with anything. I know that he will always fight for those that he loves, and will always stand up for what he believes in.

In late July, just as Alice predicted, Emily and I were presented with a beautiful daughter whom we names Jasmine. We have invited Alice and Jasper over countless times. Emily once told me that she felt sorry for the young couple. She said that Jasper would make a remarkable father because he is so caring and patient. I totally agree with her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please Please Please write a review even if its bad. I neeeeeeeeeeeddddd tooo kknooowwww... jk. I am also accepting character requests, so if you think I forgot anyone then please comment it.<p> 


	13. Jenks POV

I want to thank everyone who wrote a review, and doubly thank those who left a request thingy. I will try and get to all of them. Some of your ideas were awesome. Like Jenks; I totally forgot about him.

Anyways, if you like twilight one-shots than I suggest you try my new story, " The fortune cookie challenge", I just posted a new chapter showing off some of Emmetts randomness.

Again, I own nothing at all. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>J. Jenks POV-<p>

I'm not the most desirable man I the world. I'm not always trustworthy and I am known to be a huge liar. I also have a very small wick for my fuse box and I lose my temper really easy. I'm not noble, nor do I care what happens to anybody in the world. I just do my job and make their illegal products. But there is one family that I am forced to care about. I know that I cannot lie to them, nor can I lose my temper. Not only my life, but my wives life as well, depends on my behavior towards this family. Who is this family, you may ask? Well, it's the Cullen's'. Actually, it's more like Mr. Jasper Hale. He's a scary one that one is.

You probably won't believe me, but he has been my client for many, many years and was my old partner's client for fifteen years before he came to me. And in the many years that I have been servicing the Cullen's, Mr. Jasper hasn't aged one bit. Now, you're probably thinking I'm a crazed old man, and that may be true. Mr. Jasper has put all my humanity to the test. He has caused me many sleepless nights, and when I was finally able to sleep, I was awoken by horrible nightmares. These Nightmares remind me of the movie "Dracula". But I know that I see. Now, I have only meet Mr. Jasper and Bella but I notice the resemblance. The both have those abnormal gold eyes and remarkable beauty. Even when Mr. Jasper doesn't say anything to me, I can feel threats just pouring out of his body. You see, he's full of threats. But unlike many people I know, he's all bark and even more bite. Everything has to be perfect, and if it's not. Well, you may as well consider yourself dead.

I remember the day that Mark, Mr. Jaspers' original forger, handed over Mr. Jaspers file. He was telling me about how happy he was that he would never have to see his face again. He said that I always had to call him Mr. Jasper and that I could never ask for additional information about his family. He also told me that he and his wife were going to move all the way to Maine so the Cullen's would never be able to find him. At first I thought those measures were pretty extreme. Mr. Jasper couldn't be that bad. Could he?

Well, after my first meeting with Mr. Jasper I decided that Mark was a pretty smart guy.

I was sitting in my office looking over some paperwork when my assistant called me over the intercom. She said, "Mr. Jenkins, I'm sorry to bother you but Mr. Cullen is here." She sounded pretty nervous. Was that a bad sign? Maybe he was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face. Or maybe he was covered in menacing tattoos. From what Mark told me, Mr. Jasper was a man of many moods, as long as those moods were bad. Since Mr. Jasper seemed to frighten Mark so harshly, I put his age at at least thirty.

Boy was I shocked when he actually walked into the room. He looked to be twenty at the most. He has blonde curly hair and was wearing a designer plaid shirt and boots. Nothing about him seemed threatening at all. But then again looks can be deceiving.

The first words that Mr. Jasper said to me were, "Where is mark, and who the hell are you?" (Sorry for cussing, it was absolutely necessary ). But he didn't ask the words, nor did he yell them. The words that came out of his mouth were more like a growl; Low and threatening. That growl all but screamed, "mess with me and you will die."

I stammered, "He… he retired a few days ago. I'll be your new provider now. I mean, if that's okay with you Mr. Jasper."

He glared at me for a few dragging seconds. I felt like a racehorse being appraised for a show. Would I be good enough to work for him? Or would I just be killed and disposed of like a ruthless doll?

He then said, "Whatever. It's not my life that's one the line. I honestly could care less who does the work as long as it's done right. Besides, you and I both know what will happen if anything is even a blink from perfect. I assume Mark has told you about my demands, right?"

Again my voice failed me, "Ye…. Yes sir. I know everything. I won't tell anyone anything about you or your family. You have my word. "

"Oh, I know you won't. I would hate to see all your friends and family just….disappear. Well, truth be told I wouldn't lose any sleep over it." Strangely enough Mr. Jasper laughed at his last remark like he had just told the world's funniest joke.

He then began to run off a long list of the things he wanted. He wanted seven birth certificates, driver's licenses and passports and one medical license. I felt wary about giving him a medical license. Someone like Mr. Jasper shouldn't be able to be around the sick and wounded. I may be a total jerk at times, but I do have a heart. But I heeded Marks warnings and filed Mr. Jaspers' requests without any questions.

I remember feeling pure terror when Mr. Jasper started to round our meeting up. He told me, "Remember, say nothing or someone will get hurt. You may think I am being a total ass, but I am just protecting my family. They mean absolutely everything to me and I won't let one unruly man ruin it. I know everything about you. I know where you live, who your wife is and where your children go to school. I don't want you talking about my family, I don't want you researching my family, and I don't even want you thinking about us. Just do your work and pretend that I don't even exist."

He was about to walk out of the room when my loud mouth blurted out, "Hey! What about the money? I demand half now." I was used to getting half before and half after.

He turned around faster than I thought was capable. His eyes had turned from their original eerie gold to a dark and terrifying black. That's where I began to see the inhuman qualities in Mr. Jasper.

"The money? You get the money when I see the papers. You get nothing before and nothing if the papers aren't up to my standards. And by the way, I don't care what you demand. I'm not following any of your rules. I am not a regular customer. And I will be treated with way more respect than the others. Now, I'm going to go. I will be back in three days and I expect everything to be done. And remember, don't discuss anything with anyone. Oh, tell Mark that moving to Maine doesn't change anything. I can still find him if he says anything to anyone. I'm not that easy to get rid of." And with one more glare and a surprising dose of fear, Mr. Jasper was gone.

Three days later Mr. Jasper returned. He just walked straight into my room without even knocking. Just as last time, as soon as he entered my room was full of terror. I don't know how he does it, but it must have to do with those strange eyes and the lack of aging. He walked over to my desk and picked up the pile with his name on it. I was too nervous to say anything but, "Welcome back, Mr. Jasper". He didn't say anything back. He just continued to shuffle through the file, silently inspecting each one.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he turned to me and said, "Good enough. At least you didn't mess up the first time like Mark did."

He turned to walk out the door. I wanted to ask him for the money, but I was afraid of what he would do. As he opened to door he said, "The money is on the plain, unsealed envelope on your desk. I assume that it is enough to satisfy you." He didn't wait for me to check the money, he just walked out.

At first I thought I had just been scammed. There probably was a note in the envelope that said, "Ha-ha loser. You have just been beat". I slowly opened the envelope, skeptical of what I would find. My eyes probably bulged and my mouth was hanging open. Inside the envelope was 400,000 dollars in cash. How much money did the Cullen's have? Obviously a lot if they can just toss away almost half a million dollars.

I hadn't seen Mr. Jasper for over four years after that. And I was surprised to see that Marks observations were true. He hadn't seemed to age at all. He ordered the same exact things and paid the same amount of money. But he never left without reminding me of what would happen if I told anyone anything at all. Over all, I was still terrified of him.

And that terror never went away. I soon grew to expect a visit from Mr. Jasper every four years. But one year all that changed. I was sitting in my office when my assistant called me, "Mr. Jenks, You have a call on line 5". Who could possibly be calling me at this time? I had nothing scheduled for the next three days. I picked up the phone and said, "Hello, Jason Scott speaking. How can I help you?"

I was surprised by what I heard on the other line, "Jenks, its Jasper."

"Oh… Hello Mr. Jasper. What can I do for you?"

"I'm having a family emergency. I won't be able to enforce the work this time." My heart skipped a beat from happiness. No Jasper this year? That would let me sleep more comfortably. "But don't get your hopes up. Someone from my family will still be visiting there and I expect you to treat this person the same as you treat me. Actually, scratch that. Since this person in question is a female, you better treat her a thousand times better. All the same rules apply. And don't think I won't know if you break a rule. I know everything." And with a click, he was gone.

Well forget the whole sleeping thing. I doubt I will even be able to blink without freaking out.

The day I meet young Bella was probably the best day of my life. She was so much pleasant than Mr. Jasper was. She didn't want me to call her anything other than Bella and she even paid more than Jasper. I quickly agreed when she asked if she could take over from Jasper. My life would be so much easier and I may even be able to get off those anxiety pills.

The next three years were the best years I've had since taking over the business. I was able to sleep and be happy. My wife was also a happier person since I was able to relax at home. I knew Bella wouldn't hurt my family.

The day of the Cullen's meeting finally came. But for once I wasn't nervous. I was able to look out my window like any other day. I told my assistant to just send Bella right in when Bella got here.

I heard the door open and then shut quietly. I turned around and said, "Welcome back my dear Bella. How are….." but instead of meeting Bella's calm Carmel eyes, I seen Jaspers dark and angry black ones.

"Did you really think I would let a girl do this? She's way too nice for the job." He said with a taunting smile. Huh? I've never seen him smile. Maybe he's changed. But once again I was hit with the wave of terror, pain and a new one…. Revenge. I probably should have treated Bella… I mean Mrs. Bella, more like a powerful client and less like a friend.

Great. Now I will have to go back to the sleepless nights. I also need to make an appointment with the doctors. I think I need those pills back. I also need to re-check the organ donor's paper. I might as well do one good thing with my life.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it. It was really fun to write about the other side of Jasper. I'm a sucker for bad guys that will do anything for their family. I will love you foreverz if you write a review. And please check out my other stories :)<p> 


	14. Charlies POV

Sorry for the wait. My town was hit by some really bad weather a couple days ago. A lot of people I knew lost there homes because of a large tornado.

Anyway, heres the next chapter. This ones in Charlies POV. Sadly, its not one of my best chapters. But I did my best. I wanted to thank everyone who wrote a review on the last chapter. Reviews make my day :P

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Charlies POV-<p>

For such a small town, we sure do have some wild teenagers. They all like to party and reek havoc on the town. I mean, I understand. Its your last chance to have fun before you enter the real world of bills and work. They all like to go meet up at the beach, or sometimes at the diner. You can rarely see the teenagers in our town without there groups.

Well, there is an exception to all of this. And that exception is the Cullen kids. Now don't get me wrong, the Cullen's (and Hales) are all great kids. You just don't see them out that much. I would only see them when I visited to hospital or on those rare occasions when I was at the high school. That did start to change a little when Bella and Edward started dating though.

When they were together I saw a lot more of Alice. She would come by every once in a while to talk to Bella. She is an amazing person, so full of life. She cares about everyone and anything. She loves her fashion and I learned the hard way that you shouldn't question it. Shes a great person, Though she has way to much energy for me and even for Bells at times.

Of course, I seen Edward a lot. More than I wanted to actually. He was always around and I disliked him to say the least. All the Cullen's seemed different than everyone I had ever meet. But the strangest of them all has to be the blonde boy, Jasper.

He always looked like he was in pain. He also seemed to always be in some sort of protective stance, like he was waiting for something to pounce at him. It terrified me. What had Jasper been through before he joined the Cullen's' family? Had he been abused? Well, I didn't learn till much later that I was far from the truth.

After the accident when Bella went to Phoenix and ended up hurt, I started to see Jasper even more. I also learned some things that I would have been better of not knowing. With Bella having a broken leg, she needed some assistance with the shower. Luckily, Alice volunteered for the job. She came by almost every morning to help Bella get ready for school. But one day, she didn't come alone. She dragged Jasper into the house, his arms full of many colorful shopping bags. " Hey Charlie. I hope you don't mind that I brought Jasper with me. I wouldn't have been able to carry all these bags by myself." she said as Jasper laughed as if she had just told some sort of joke. I had responded with a, " Of course he's welcome here. Any of you Cullens are."

As Alice and Jasper were leaving, Alice said, " Come one Hun. Here going to be late". Had I heard her right? Was she really dating him? He then said, " Comin' Darlin'". Wow, I had never expected that. A few minutes after they left Bella walked downstairs and said, " I know, you didn't expect them to be dating. But don't they make a cute couple?".

They were completely opposites. While Alice was 4'11, Jasper had to be at least 6'3. Alice was loud and bubbly, while Jasper barley said a word. But some how they made it work.

Time passed and I rarely ever talked to Jasper. I had heard a few things about him from Bella. She said that he had a hard time trusting people and that he loves Alice more than his whole life.

One of the only times that I had spoken to Jasper was at the wedding. I was standing alone just watching the newlyweds dance when he walked up to me. He said, " I doubt you will ever know how big of an impact Bella has had on our family. She has brought us all closer. She has also changed Edward so much. Before she came here, he was depressed and lonely. All of us had a significant other but he was alone. She has made him happy again. And on behalf of not only my brother, but the whole Cullen family I would like to say thank you for bringing such an amazing person into the world. And thanks for agreeing to the wedding. The families emotions are so much lighter now". As he walked away I was left wondering. What had he meant about emotions? I had never gotten the chance to ask what he meant.

The next couple months were hectic. A few weeks after Bella's honeymoon, I got the call that she had gotten sick. Those few weeks of waiting for more news were probably the longest weeks of my life. I needed to see how my daughter was. After seeing Bella again, and learning that Jacob was a werewolf I thought that my life was completely insane. I said that I didn't want to know what Bella and the rest of the Cullen's were, and I still don't know for sure. But curiosity got the best of me and I soon found myself asking about their pasts. All of there stories were amazing, but Jasper's had to be my favorite.

I had always known there was something different about him. He was just to tense all the time. I had first assumed that the people that Jasper had stayed with before the Cullen's had abused him. But in reality, what he had been through was much worse. He had been a Major in the civil war which explains his perfect posture and his keen observations. After serving for a few years he was kidnapped by those horrible people who made him fight and kill others to survive. Some of his stories where full of terror and sadness. His face was rigid when he told me these things. But all that changed when he told me the story of how he and Alice had meet. His eyes light up and for the first time since I meet him, he seemed happy.

One day Bella decided to tell me everything that had happened in the past. She told about why she left Forks and how she had gotten hurt. She said that Alice and Jasper were the ones that took her to phoenix and had kept her safe; at least until she had escaped from them. She told me small details about why Edward left for those long and depressing months and how she had gone to italy to save him. She told me about the time when some really bad people where trying to hurt her and Jasper had taught all of the Cullen's and the werewolves (Shudder) how to fight and how to kill. Jasper also stood guard a couple of times at our house to make sure we were safe. She said that Jasper was the reason that they were all alive. Without his help they would have lost that battle. She then told me about the people who had wanted to kill Nessie and how Alice and Jasper had left their family to find proof that Nessie could live. Jasper seemed to play a major role in the survival of Bella's life. He actually seemed to care about her.

From the few stories that I had heard about Jasper, I can gather how strong he is. I almost would never be able to go through all of those things. Heck, I'm still getting over my divorce from Renee and that happened a long time ago. I also can see from the way that he looks at his whole family that he would do anything to keep them safe. When he's at his house and away from strangers, hes an entirely different person. He laughs and jokes around. He no longer looks like he's going to wring the neck of the next person to look his way.

A couple of months ago there was a really bad disaster in forks. A young boy named John was killed in a hit and run accident. It was a terrible tragedy that broke the hearts of almost everyone in town. But it hit me especially hard. The kid had had a trouble life. Both his parents were drunks and were horrible excuses for a human beings. The kid had started off his high school year getting in a lot of trouble. I had been called to talk to him and maybe get him off that path that his life was heading. After he told me his story, I decided to help him. I got him a good job and helped him gain his freedom from him parents. He was finally getting his life back on track when this accident happened.

I wanted to go to the funeral but I didn't know if I could make it without having a full blown panic attack. I couldn't be seen as a weak cop. It wouldn't do me any good. I was debating weather or not to go when I heard a knock at the door. It was Jasper. He said, " Alice said you were having a hard time. She wanted me to help you, so here I am". At first I was shocked. Why would he care about me? As if he heard my question he said, " Any family of Bella's is family of ours. And I always protect my family. Might as well get use to the whole families protectiveness." he listened while I told him all about Johns death. He told me that things happen and that there's nothing that I could of done. He went with me to that funeral and helped keep me calm with that weird power thing that he did. I'll never fully understand that . After the funeral he drove me to the Cullen's house to see Nessie and Bella. As he parked the car Alice ran over. Jasper was out the door faster than I thought possible. He picked Alice up and spun her in circles. Her high pitched laughs where full of happiness and joy. They both seemed so happy and so much in love.

Jasper is an amazing person. He has been through so much more than I thought possible. No matter what he thinks, hes a very considerate and caring person. He doesn't want anyone to feel the same kind of hurt that he had felt so long ago. In my eyes, Jasper would be a great role model to the children of the future generations. He fights for what he believes in, loves with all of his heart, and does everything he can to protect the ones he loves.

* * *

><p>Hope this chapter was okay. Please review :p<p>

I will be posting a one-shot about Esme and Carlisle in the next couple of days, so if your a fan of them than you can check it out.


	15. Leah's POV

I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't posted in forevers. I had the idea in my head, but I couldn't find time to type it out. I updated my other story, "Fortune Cookie challenge", a few days ago. Its a short love story between Esme and Carlisle is your interested.

I OWN NOTHING! sadly... :p

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>LEAH'S POV-<p>

Vampires. I absolutely hate everything about them. I hate their sickly sweet smell and their dead eyes that seem to have no bottom. I hate what they eat and how they talk. They all think that they're better than everyone else in the world and that their on the top of the food change. They are the reason the Sam is no longer mine. If vampires hadn't existed than Sam wouldn't of transformed. And if Sam hadn't transformed, then he would of never imprinted on Emily. They are also the fault behind my fathers death, and me being stuck forever as a wolf.

I guess I'm getting carried away with this whole vampire thing. There are a few decent ones out there. The Cullen's are one of the few the only example that I can think of. Now, I have to admit that I didn't always feel so supportive, happy content with them being here. I didn't want to risk anything with so close to my family. The pack said they were vegetarians, but what if they slipped? I didn't to risk my life, or Seth's for that matter. He is one of the only things that I have left to care about.

I started off the first half of my werewolf life hating every single ounce of the Cullen family. They had completely ruined everything that I had ever planned. I staid as far away from them as possible. Especially Jasper. Those scars just screamed "WARNING, I'M DANGEROUS". He always had this blank look and never seemed to care about what was going on around him. I determined at first glance that he was the one I had to watch out for, not the doctor.

But all that changed when Jacob started to get involved in Bella and Edwards weird relationship. After Bella and Edward had returned from God knows where, things started to get pretty sticky. There was an alleged threat against Bella. The little vampire, Alice, had a vision showing a group of newborn vampires who wanted to attack Bella. Jacob was worried about Bella's safety and so the whole pack had to go on "Human" watches. And to make matters worse the bloodsuckers were right beside us the whole time. After a few weeks of these watches, I was about ready to kill all the Cullen's. Well, all but three. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper.

Esme was to motherly to kill. She remained me of the way my mom use to be before my father died. Carlisle was to calm and quiet. He never really bothered me like his children did. He just sat there and did his job. And as for Jasper? Well, I can't hate someone who makes me feel better. Whenever I was guarding with Jasper, all the pain went away. I no longer felt the broken heart caused by Sam, I didn't feel the guilt caused by my fathers death, and I didn't feel scared of the future days. He just erased all the pain and left me in a state of calm and relaxation. I really loved that Empathy gift he had; It made me feel whole again even if it were only for a few hours. Besides, he never tried to talk to me. He just let me be and I was more than happy to do the same.

A few days later, we got the news that the Cullen's were going to fight for Bella. With Jacobs persuasion we were forced decided to help too. Jacob went to talk to Edward and his family, and later came back saying that we needed some training. We met the fang gang in the middle of the woods later that night. Carlisle began by telling us what was going on. At first I expected him to show us how to kill the newborns; he was the leader after all. So naturally I was shocked when he turned us over to Jasper.

He began by telling us all about newborn vampires and how they were stronger than us. He said that they had incredible strength, but were easy targets if your know what to do. They relied on there strength to much and always went straight for the kill. He showed us a lot of battle techniques and I was more than impressed.

Jacob had once told me that Edward was the fastest of the whole family. But when I watched him fight with Emmett, I seriously began to doubt that. He was just a fuzzy white blur. You couldn't really see anything, but you could definitely hear the hits that Jasper was making. After a few minutes of ruff wrestling, Jasper began to slow everything down and teach us step by step. He gave us not only tips to kill, but tips to survive.

We trained for a few days but I was still unprepared for the battle. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Vampires, People were being killed left and right. When body parts were ripped from there sockets, it made a horrifying sound. But all in all, it all went well. Until I made one not so smart move. I saw a newborn hiding behind a rock and was about to attack it when Jacob ran over and intercepted me. I was getting ready to turn around and yell at him but instead I heard a loud howl. Once I finally turned around, I saw Jasper ripping off the heads of the two remaining newborns and throwing them into the fire. Jacob laid on the ground and loud moans escaped his mouth. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have gone over there by myself.

I was about to break down when I felt a heavy dose of peace and lethargy. I looked over and saw Jasper staring at me with concerned eyes while rubbing his arm. I mouthed the words thanks to him and he just nodded. I was thankful for his interference, the last thing I needed was to break down when a butt-load of evil vampires where almost there.

After the newborn battle, things began to settle down for awhile. There were no more threats aimed against Bella.

It was awhile until I saw the Cullen's again. Actually, I didn't see them again until a few months after the honeymoon. Sam's pack had heard that Bella was carrying Edwards child and that it might be dangerous. The pack had decided to kill the baby, but Jacob didn't agree. He hated the baby, but didn't want to lose Bella. With Jacob and Seth making there own "Pack" I decided that I should join them. I hated to be inside Sam's mind all day. I didn't want to hear about him and Emily's life. This would be a chance at finding peace.

I never really liked the Cullen's but I knew I was fighting for the right thing. The child deserved a chance.

I was sitting by the creek cooling off after running my shift when Jasper walked over. He sat down a few rocks over and looked at me. At first I was kind of annoyed. Can't I just have a few minutes alone?

But he then said, " I'm sorry for annoying you. But there is something I must tell you." Great. What did I do know?. " I wanted to thank you". Thank me? Why would he want to do that?

"And now your confused. I wanted to thank you for what your doing." I was about to interrupt him but he said, " I know that your going to say that you're doing this for your brother. But that is still enough for me. You are protecting my family and I will forever be grateful for that. You can count all the lucky horse shoes that I will make sure nothing happens to your brother or you. You are both kind and generous people. I know how much you have been through, and I think you are really strong. But Alice says that she can feel that you will find love very soon."

We later we asked to help fight with them against the Volturi. But this time was different. We were fighting without Jasper, the Major, the natural born fighter, the one that could keep us all alive. Going into the battle Edward said there was a good chance that we all would die. I was reluctant at first but I have to admit that I grew to care about the little girl.

Everything with the war started off pretty rough. The Volturi were starting to use there inhuman powers and it would only be a few minutes until Bella's shield would break. I was preparing myself to die when I heard something in the woods. I looked over just in time to see Alice and Jasper crashing through trees and jumping gracefully into the center of the fields. A few seconds later two more vampires followed in. I was more than relieved. We might actually have a chance at surviving now. Jasper looked my way and gave me a light wink as he stepped in front of Seth and me. I felt some new emotions run through my body. Belonging and support. I knew that Jasper would always help protect me and Seth. He was a generally nice and caring person. He wasn't self centered and didn't just care about himself.

Jasper is the type of person you can go to with your ups and downs. He will always listen to everything you have to say. I never expected to be able to trust, or even talk to, a vampire but I found it easy to talk to him. I knew that he would keep my secrets forever. Jasper also is a gentle lover. He is really sweet to Alice. He ofter says he's the lucky one, but she and I both know that its the other way around. There are very few guys who will treat a girl as well as he does to her. He is also a terrific fighter. I am lucky to have him as a guardian. I can sleep better knowing that there is someone out there who actually cares about my well being.

There are many reasons why I am able to stand Jasper. Hes shown me many things in life and was even able to help me relax. With his help I was able to find love again. Yes, you heard me right. I was able to find my imprint. Another shocking thing is that he's a vampire named Nahuel, the same one that helped save Nessie. But the there was something even better than all that. He cared about me and Seth. He considered us a part of his family. And as he once told me, "I always protect my family."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review andor questions/requests if your have any. Thanks for reading 3


	16. AROS POV

Hey You guys! I want to thank everyone that has wrote a review. I also wanted to state the ovbvious and say that I did another chapter. This is part 1 in the Volturi's POV. There will be more parts to them as long as I get at least 3 review (I'm hoping for more though). This Chapters is Aros Pov on Jasper. These Chapters are going to be slightly shorter than the rest of them, but thats because there are a lot of them. I'm not a fan of any of the Volturi but you all asked so, yeah. I think Aro is slightly nicer than Cauis but Marcus is the nicest of them all.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything at all. I wish I did, but I'm not that talented.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Volturi POV part 1-<p>

ARO-

You're seeking some information on the Cullen's? Well, I think I can comply.

The Cullen family are, Regrettably, a really strong and powerful family. We may never fully comprehend the love that they all share. It is unremarkable and rare. Another peculiar thing that the Cullen's posses is the ability to live off of nothing but animal blood. I, for one, would never even think of considering it. It would be a waste of such delicate human blood.

A few members of their family posses some exquisite powers. They have a remarkable mind reader, a very talented psychic, a shield-er, and and empath. The empath is by far my favorite. A lot of people underestimate the power that one of these rare beings can hold. They are able to change the emotions of everyone around them. This means that Jasper would be able to reduce a large crowd of immensely crazed vampires into a pile of emotionally wrecked nothings. I think that his power would be of great use to us here in Italy.

Jasper also has exquisite battle tactics. I believe that he would be able to show us some new techniques that we don't know about yet. He would make us more powerful that we already are.

Jasper is also a very listener. If you tell him to do something, he will more than likely do it. His time in the war in Texas has made sure of this. He hates to displease anybody. He also might be the easiest to break from this disturbing diet that they have.

But there is one problem. His love for not only Alice, but for his whole family is incredibly strong. He deeply loves his "Parents", Brothers and sisters, and his new Niece. But is love for Alice is deeper than deep. Its more like they only live because of one another. I'm convinced that if one were to die, or even leave, the other would be one right beside them and holding hands the entire time.

I've never had the privilege to see into Jasper's past, but I have seen into Alice's. It was before Bella had become a creature of the night, and Edward had come to Italy to seek our assistance. He had asked to be killed, claiming that the love of his existence was dead and that It was all his fault. We really didn't want to end such a talented person, but after that stunt he almost pulled we re-thought our original proposition. After some fighting and some screaming, Alice claimed that she was going to change Bella. I checked her mind to make sure she was telling the truth. What I saw was far from what I planned to see.

I saw her visions of Jasper from when she first awoke to this life. They were very graphic and showed his great strength. It also showed them meeting in Philadelphia and the months they spent together before finding the Cullen's. I saw images from their wedding, and from their honeymoon. Jasper quietly telling and showing her how much he loved his new wife. I saw every up and down of their relationship. All those slip-ups and those rare fights were broadcast for me to see. Jasper apologizing for everything, and Alice shutting off his apologizes with a kiss. Alice removed her hand from mine as soon as I saw Bella becoming a vampire. I was quiet disappointed; I wanted to see more. Their love was so powerful, so pure. It made me feel slightly guilty for trying to tear them apart. Την αγαπά και εκείνη τον.

Jasper hated what he was and all that he has done, but Alice could honestly care less. All that he has done makes her feel safe, that he can protect her from anything that came their way.

We later on learned that Jasper was behind the defeat against the newborn battles. He had taught the whole family some of the things that he had learned. I doubt that he showed everything that he was capable of thought. Just enough to ensure no loss. Jasper has, on more that one occasion, stood up against everyone that he cares about. Jasper also has connections to those who had fought beside him in the War. He could hold many valuable secrets, like where Maria is hiding.

A few years ago, when we attempted to extinguish Reneesme's life, he and Alice had disappeared. I was shocked at first. Why would he leave his family in their time of need? Was his love for Alice getting in the way? Or was it that he was actually a weak man who didn't care? Well, I was far from the truth.

Alice and Jasper had traveled all around the world to find another like her. The Cullen's can place a lot the the reason that their alive into Alice's and Jasper's hands, Bella held all the rest.

Jasper is an incredibly rare and powerful creature. I have heard many stories of empathic vampires killing themselves because of the burden of other peoples emotions. But he is able to use his power to solve many problems. And those are just a few reasons why I think Jasper would make a huge impact in our "Army". We might even promote him to Major, for old times sake.

(Aro is said to be Greek, so that's where the translation came from. It means "He loves her and she him.")

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked this chapter. Caiuss' view will be a little more aggresive and meaner. Please leave a review and any questions or requests. I promise to respond :)<p>

THANKS!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the long wait. I didn't really know how to write Caius's POV. From what I read and know about him, he is a really big jerk. I gave it my best shot, but it might be a little bit confusing and mixed up.

Thanks to those who leave reviews. You all really make my day :)

Also, Please check out my other stories. And I own nothing at all.

Please Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>CAIUS POV-<p>

Ah, so you're here to talk about the mysterious Cullen's, are you not? They seem to be the talk of the world lately. If you ask my opinion, they cause more trouble than their worth. Besides, the soldier one seems to be quite strange in my eyes.

Over the many, many years that I have been on this earth, I have learned quite a bit about "Major" Jasper Whitlocks. I know that Jasper has changed a lot over the past few decades. He first began his troublesome life as a soldier in the Civil War. He then was attacked by that ruthless red-head. After being forced to be some sort of corrupted leader, he began to lose his all ready crazed mind. He use to be a deranged killer who would spare nobody's life.

I have to admit that I liked the "old" Jasper better. There was a time when Jasper would kill when he was hungry, and didn't feel bad about it. But with his empathy power getting in the way of being a productive vampire, he changed to the unnatural life of a vegetarian. I am, and will always be, a strong anti-vegetarian vampire. It just isn't natural, nor is it healthy.

Now, I am certainly not saying that I hate the man. I just adverse what he does. If he were to return to the more eventful life that he use to live then I may change my opinion on him. You see, I think that Jasper could be of use to us real vampires here in Italy. He truly is a strong person. I have no doubt that if we were able to convince him to join us then he would be able to teach us some great things. I will be one to admit that we, the Volturi, aren't as strong as I would like to be. The rest of them think that our strength is great enough. But Jasper knows things that we don't. He has amazing reflexes and knows newborns better than I.

But once you see Jasper you understand that he will never leave the life he's in now. He is dead-set on loving his talented wife for the rest on eternity. His love for her is like nothing I have ever seen. Even my love for my long departed wife, Athenodora, can't compare to the strength between these two unique creatures. All you have to do is look into his eyes to see that he will do anything to keep his wife safe.

The past couple years have been quite eventful in the Cullen's world. That ex-human, Bella, has caused quite an uproar here in Italy. She has made us do some things that we would of rather not of done. Aro had to fight against his long friend, Carlisle, when the little half-ling, Reneesme, was born. None of us, me especially, wanted that thing in our vampire society. We couldn't risk any sort of exposure. Aro wanted to just kill the child and take the rest of the gifted family back to Italy with us. But I was against the whole thing. I thought that everyone that had protected the hybrid should be killed as well.

Well, things didn't go according to plan. Jasper and his young wife ruined everything that I had worked hard for. I wanted the Cullen family dead. If I couldn't have them in my army, than nobody could. But once they showed up with the other hybrid things went south.

Inevitably, we lost the "war" of sorts. We had to leave the Cullen's be. But now that I think about it, I am glad that we didn't take them out. The Cullen's have helped us in some hard times, even after all that we did to them.

One outraged vampire decided that they didn't want to be under our control. And to solve their problem they set out a large group of highly trained newborns to attempt to kill us. We have a strong guard, but the newborns leader picked a great time to attack. A great deal of our guard was off for an Italian holiday. We were out numbered my a lot. Their was only five of us, but their were more than fifty of us. We fought the best we could, but soon lost the upper hand. The newborns were backing us into a wall when a door flung open. You could hear flesh tearing apart as the new intruders made there way to us. With the distraction of the new vampires, we were able to gain back the control.

Once all the newborn vampires were killed, we were finally able to look at out "saviors". I, for one, was surprised at who was standing in front of me. It was no other than Major Jasper Whitlocks.

I opened my mouth to ask him how, but he interrupted me by saying, "Alice told me. They all wanted to come and help, but there wasn't enough time to wait for another airplane. Besides, I didn't know what I was walking into. I couldn't risk my families lives." I watched as a look of amusement crossed his face. " Your confused. Is their anything that I can clear up for you?"

Everyone else seemed shocked so I said, " Not were not grateful, but why would you attempt to save us even after all that we did to you and your family? You could of died."

He thought about if for a mere second and then said, " Yes, I could of died. I also could of sat aside and let you all be pulverized by angered newborns. I know from personal experience that death by newborns can be really painful. I wouldn't want that put onto anyone, well maybe Maria, but that's another story. Besides, even though you wanted to kill us all you didn't. Now, don't think that we're all okay because were not. I'm just trying to stop holding grudges. Maybe you should try it out."

And no sooner than he was saving our ancient butts, he was gone.

Yes, Jasper is a strange person. He has remarkable fighting tactics, and his love for him vampire family is stronger than I have ever seen (Even in a human), and he is able to let things go. All of this makes him a better person, and vampire, than I am. Just don't let the others know that I told you that.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There may or may not be only one more chapter in this story because I don't know who else to write about. So if you have a request than please leave it. Thanks for reading! ps. Ill be updating my others within the next few days.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I didn't want to drag it out. I also wanted to thank all those who left a review. You are AWESOME!

I hope you enjoy Marcus's Pov on Jasper. And I'm sorry if I made him seem like a wimp.

I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!

* * *

><p>MARCUS'S POV-<p>

So you're here to request information about the blonde soldier, right? Well, I have some thoughts on him that may quench your thirst for facts. You see, I have been on this planet for a decent amount of time. And in this time many things have happened. But if you were to ask what one thing stood out the most to me, I would have to say the vampire war.

While there were many things about the vampire war that made it so special, there was one particular person that caught my eye. And that person was Major Jasper Whitlocks. If you were to see him training, or even in battle, you would be mesmerized by his actions. Every step, every movement of an eye, and every breathe had to be thought out and planned. Everything he did was calculated so as to not make any sort of mistake. He knew that one simple mistake could cost him his life. And from the rumors I heard, if the newborns didn't kill him from a mistake, maria most certainly would.

That's another thing that I find remarkable about Jasper. He has unfaltering strength. From what I've heard, Maria was the strictest leader of all times. She was known to take a bunch of newborns and have someone kill them slowly and painfully. Later on in life, I learned that it was Jasper who usually dealt out these outrageous tasks. That must have been pretty hard on him. He was an empath after all. He would of felt every little ounce of pain that he put those newborns through. Every bite, ever tear and every drop of pure fear would be pulsed into Jasper's already timid body. Even though Jasper was ranked right under Maria, he wasn't immune to her torture. Judging by some of the scars on his body, he was used as one of her puppets. He was their to do all her unexceptionally dirty work, as well as entertain her.

I have done a lot of things that I regret in my life. But one of the things I hate the most if attempt to tear up the Cullen family. At first, I thought that the baby, Reneesme, could become a threat to us. I wanted her out of our world and I didn't care who stood in my way to accomplish my plans. But when Jasper and Alice emerged from the woods that day in the meadow, all my plans changed. You see, they had brought living proof that the baby could become a fully functioning vampire. I choose to vote towards saving her and the Cullen family. And I am really glad at my choice. You see, when I was at the Cullen's place I blocked out my talent. I didn't use any of it at all. But once I got back to my place in Italy, I re-read what I had seen in the meadow. Jasper's bond towards Alice was remarkable. It may be the strongest bond I have ever felt in my whole time on this planet; it's even stronger than Bella's and Edwards bond. With this bond, I know the whole truth about them. I know that if one were to need help, the other would be their in a moments notice. I personally would hate to be in Jasper's crossfire after getting on his wife's bad side. And if one were to die, the other would surly find a way to follow.

Jasper is a immensely considerate man. I have seen him be fair when he didn't have to be and a friend when he didn't exactly want to be. He all but sacrificed his life to let Peter and Charlotte live back during the war.

I have been through some depressing times in my life. I have lost the love of my life and now I find it hard to live. But even this doesn't surpass what Jasper has been through in his life. I feel slightly selfish with being so depressed. What Didyme and I had was nothing compared to what Jasper and Alice have for each other. And I tried to tear them apart from each other fully knowing how bad it hurt.

And after everything that I put them through, Jasper still helped us in our time of need. This makes him a far better man than I am. He is able to care for other people. He doesn't let his past take control of his future.

As much as he argues against it, he is a real man with a full soul. He will put his life on the line to protect the ones that he loves. I couldn't even do that right, because I wouldn't die to save my love. He also is strong enough to keep his family safe. And once again I can't do that. I use a full body guard just so I don't have to do anything. He is compassionate, I am pretty much a dead log. He is caring, and I wanted to kill a whole family. He's brave, I'm a selfish wimp. He cares about his brothers, and I have planned to kill Aro after I found out what he did to my love.

All these things prove that Jasper is not, and will never be the monster that he claims to be. He is also a far better person than I am.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading , and I hope it was okay. Please, Please, Pleaaasssseee leave a review. There may only be one more chapter in this story, unless anyone has any other requests. Also, I would love it if you would check out my other stories. Thanks again :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Edit May 22nd- Sorry, I had to fix some grammer stuff. It was driving me CRAZY!

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait. I have been kinda sick. But I'm back now :p<p>

Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story and as many of you have requested, it's in Jasper's POV.

Thanks for those who wrote a review. You all make my day better.  
>I own nothing at all. Enjoy :)<p>

* * *

><p>JASPERS POV-<p>

Some people say that you should just forget the past and move on. If you don't like something that you did, then you should just forget it ever happened. But how can I forget something that's written all over my body? How can I forget with the constant reminder of all the evil that I have done? How can I pretend that I never was a monster, when I still hear my victims screams? I can't. I don't deserve to ever forget. I made millions of mistakes in my life, and I have to learn to live with every single one of them.

Want to hear some of my mistakes? Its gonna be a awfully long list. 1) I trusted the people that turned me into a monster, and didn't trust the ones that loved me. 2) I killed innocent people, without even feeling remorse. 3) I fought against Maria which led to a majority of my scars. 4) I allowed people to use me. 5) I let Maria abuse me. 6) I wasn't strong enough to fight against the wrong. 7) I didn't allow myself to have enough courage to leave the vampire war. 8) I used people as disposable weapons of destruction. 9) I brought pain to the ones that I deeply cared about. 10) I didn't let myself allow Alice to love me. 11) I attacked Bella. 12) I didn't believe in myself. And the list goes on and on. But instead of drowning in sorrow over my mistakes, I am begining to learn from them.

I use to hate myself. I hated that I was such a trusting person, and that I allowed Maria and the others to change me. I hated the fact that I killed people just so Maria wouldn't torture me. I hated how I used those newborns as disposable weapons of destruction. I hated who I was.

I mostly hated who I was during the vampire war. You see, I pretty much let Maria do anything she wanted with me. I let her use me as her human puppet. If she told me to fight, I fought. If she told me to drink, I drank. And if she told me she was bored, I would entertain her.

During this time I also "Tuned out" the emotions around me. It hurt me to feel the pain of my victims. But causing pain was the only way I knew how to live. If someone from another vampire clan died, my night with Maria was much easier. After awhile though, I couldn't help but take in the emotions around me.

All I could feel was pain and sorrow. I swam in it and very nearly drowned. I would have drowned if it weren't for Charlotte and Peter. They were like a life raft. They kept me floating until the real help would get their.

That all changed when I was told to kill Charlotte. Maria had told me that she had out-used her newborn strength. I had already convinced Maria to let peter live earlier that year, so I was sure that she wouldn't let me keep Charlotte also. So I took Peter to the arena. He was... supportive enough to help dispose of the yearlings. All was going according to plan until Charlotte walked into that arena. See, Charlotte had grown to trust me. And that trust led her to walk in my direction. Well Peter, knowing the drill, yelled for Charlotte to run. She looked at him in shock. I could feel the pain and rejection coursing through both of their veins. I couldn't do this to my friends. I couldn't do this to anyone.

Before either of them had a chance to react, I had had a grip on both of their arms. They began to growl and tried to pull away. My own threatening and authoritative growl quieted them enough for me to whisper, " Listen very closely to what I say. When I count to three, I want you both to take off running. Don't stop no matter what you hear. I can take care of myself." they both looked at me in shock. But Peter was giving off subtle waves of gratitude. " Now, I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you will NEVER under any circumstance come back here."

Peter and Charlotte both gave me a small smile as they took off running through the open fields. As Maria and her other "Groupie" began to attack me, I just imagined how it would feel to be free. With no worries of who may attack you. Not having to worry about who you might have to kill today. Just to be free, to run through the woods. To be happy. But I was content enough knowing that Peter and Char would be able to experience all of that.

That night that they left, however, was the worst night of my entire existence. Maria was furious that I had let two people escape from my hands. She said that I was " Going weak" in my old age. I was put through so much pain; both emotional and physical.

I stayed and fought with Maria for a wile longer. But things were different. I was different. I was actually reading every single emotion that was around me. And those emotions took control of my body. I was constantly tired and weak. I didn't want to do anything. The others started a rumor that I was going crazy. Maybe I was... I don't know.

But then one day Peter and Charlotte came back. They helped me escape and showed me a more peaceful lifestyle. They told me all about their travels and how happy their were to not having to fight. I thought that this life could be perfect. But I was wrong. As I said before, Peter and Char were like my life raft. But I was getting tired of holding onto the raft. I felt like I was just weighing them down. I still felt my victims pain, so nothing was really better. So I left. And when I left, I began on my long search for a piece of paradisaical land.

It was a rainy day. I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself so I decided to step into a store. In this small town in Philadelphia, there wasn't much to choose from. I wouldn't dare go into the merchandise store for it had way to many people for me to handle. So my only other option seemed to be the small diner.

As soon as I walked into the diner I felt the presence of another vampire. I had no clue what to do. All my prior knowledge and training told me to get into defensive pose and attack. But I was shocked when I met her gaze and felt her emotions. Her eyes were so gold and her teeth, which were showing from a smile, were so white. Her emotions told me that she was exceedingly happy and undoubtedly love-struck. I was confused. What could this perfect person want to do with an in-perfect me?

For the longest time I felt like I didn't deserve any of Alice's love. She was an innocent and beautiful person, and I had killed many people and was covered in many scars. I was the complete opposite of her. But Alice turned out to be that piece of land that I had always been looking for. She showed me how to be free and happy. She is my safe place to land when I am no longer able to keep afloat. And I will always be their for her.

Alice has made me want to change who I was. She has made me who I am today. I wanted to make her proud of the man she loved. I didn't want to be a disappointment to her. It took me decades to see how different I am now. Up to about a year ago, I thought I was the same monster that I use to be. But I now know that I'm not.

My whole family, Bella and Nessie included, have shown me that I have changed. Bella has shown me that I have better control then I thought. Emmett has shown me that I can relax and joke around. Rosalie has shown me that you cannot judge someone by what you first see. Nessie has shown me pure and innocent love. And I have found out that I would do anything to keep her safe. Esme has proved that I am a compassionate person. She's made me see that I do care. And Carlisle has told me that I am not a monster. Because a monster doesn't feel remorse, nor does it willingly give up its life for a loved one. And Alice, Alice has given me a new life. She is the main reason that I feel like I have changed.

I use to be tense all the time. I was quick to lose my temper, and even quicker to start a fight. I was also restricted from the rest of the family. I'd rather be by myself and away from others emotions. I found it hard to just relax and have a bit of fun. I didn't trust anyone except Alice. I hated myself and all my scars. But my family has shown me a life totally different than my past life. They made me see that I can trust people again.

I am proud to say that I am way different than I used to be. I think of my scars as a reminder of my strength, not my weakness. I am able to wrestle with Emmett and not worry about getting carried away. I can talk and trust Carlisle with all my problems. I know that he will always be their to listen to me. I can help my twin, Rosalie. I am one of the few that she will actually talk to. It makes me feel important, knowing that she trusts me enough to share all her secrets. I can go help Esme in town without worrying about attacking a human. I also enjoy helping her with her garden. I can watch Nessie, and have a great time doing so. She is an amazing little girl. I have an amazing brother/sister relationship with Bella which is something I didn't think would happen. And Edward and I play instruments together all the time. And then theirs Alice. I am now able to accept her love. I no longer feel like a disappointment to her. I am now open to share all my stories. I trust again. And while I will always be a soldier at heart, I can also be a member of a family.

I now feel like I am worthy of love. I can relax and enjoy life. I don't kill. I am finally whole again. Overall, I am a much better son, brother, uncle and husband than I ever thought possible. I am no longer ashamed of my past. I am proud of who I am.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and this story. I had a lot of fun writing it! Jasper is most definenetly my favorite person in the books. He is such a misunderstood person which makes him somewhat of a mystery. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know if you have any other story request. Thanks for those who followed my story! And please check out my other stories!<p> 


End file.
